New Girl in town
by flower black
Summary: Février 2008, petite ville du Kansas. Après le Mystery Spot, Sam et Dean Winchester se sont remis en selle. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à éliminer un fantôme, une jeune femme se met en travers de leur chemin. Elle les connait visiblement, elle est étrange, elle est dangereuse et familière à la fois. Normal, c'est une Winchester.
1. I-1 On the Road again

_**Note :**__ Salut les copains ! Nouveau mois, nouveau challenge ! Après les 40 000 mots pour ma fic Galactik Football au mois de novembre, je me lance dans le Christmas Challenge (toutes les infos sur mon profil) pour décembre. Ca veut dire 25 chapitres, un par jour, ça veut dire que je vais littéralement MOURIR. L'adresse du blog sur lequel je poste doit être aussi sur mon profil (sinon, je vais y remédier dans dix minutes), ça peut être plus agréable à la lecture (et je trouve que visuellement, il envoie du pâté. Ah, elle est loin l'époque du Skyblog où la seule police potable était le Comic Sans...). Je mentionnerai le thème imposé pour chaque chapitre, mais je sais pas encore si les images sont possibles sur ffnet (elle s'affiche pour l'instant, mais suspens. Edit : Non, elle s'affiche pas.) Je poste les cinq premiers chapitres aujourd'hui pour rattraper mon retard sur le site. Bon sang, j'ai jamais autant posté ! (Oui, les chap sont courts, mais j'ai quand même une vie à côté. Si si :) )_

_Sinon, mon personnage est un OC, oui, je l'incruste tout au long de la série sans qu'elle ait vraiment d'incidence sur le scénario canon. Elle apparaît et disparaît épisodiquement dans la vie des garçons, c'est pas une réécriture totale de l'histoire. Et l'idée m'est venue au cours de la saison 2, donc à l'époque, je ne savais rien d'Adam, des antéchrist ou de Charlie..._

_Les chapitres se situent toujours en parallèle du scénario original, donc on suit Dean et Sam (et Cas, plus tard, parce que je l'aime, quand même), mais ce ne sont PAS les personnages principaux. J'aime autant prévenir :)_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, sinon j'aurais mis Dean et Cas ensemble DEPUIS LONGTEMPS. :)_

_**Thème :**__ photo !_

_**Time line :**__ Entre les épisodes 11 et 12 de la saison 3 pour la première partie._

**Part One, Chapter One : On the Road again**

_Kansas, février 2008_

- Hey Mademoiselle, vous faites quoi, là ?

La jeune fille se retourna lentement, ses boucles brunes glissant sur ses épaules, et fixa un regard étrange sur l'homme qui l'avait interpellée.

- Je chasse. Vous êtes sur ma piste.

Un deuxième homme apparut aux côtés du premier. Grand, les cheveux plus longs et un peu plus de la vingtaine, il avait, comme son acolyte, pointé son pistolet sur la silhouette devant lui.

- Vous chassez le hibou, à cette heure-ci ? Sourit le premier avec un clin d'œil.

Elle se concentra sur lui sans se dérider. Ses yeux d'un vert clair presque opaque firent frissonner les deux hommes. Elle cligna des paupières dans un mouvement discret de surprise.

- Vous êtes les fils Winchester.

Ce n'était pas une question. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard étonné et se tendirent légèrement en dirigeant leurs lampes torches plus attentivement. Petite, enveloppée dans une robe noire qui voletait légèrement au vent et de hautes bottes lacées, elle paraissait presque frêle. Il n'y avait que ses yeux aux étranges iris qui ressortaient dans l'obscurité de la forêt qui les entourait. Ce qui tenait les garçons sur leurs gardes était la petite arbalète à deux coups accrochée à son bras droit et la machette dans sa main gauche. Dans son dos se croisaient deux sabres courts d'un argent brillant.

- Comment vous connaissez nous ? Demanda le plus vieux, méfiant.

- C'est une longue histoire, répondit-elle d'une voix froide et rauque. Et nous avons un esprit à chasser. Je propose de finir le job avant de discuter. Mais vous pouvez tout aussi bien aller vous boire une bière pendant que je règle le problème.

Sans un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité, un dernier éclat d'argent en guise d'au revoir. Ce fut à cet instant que les Winchester se rendirent compte qu'elle n'avait pas de lampe torche.

- Comment elle a fait pour nous reconnaître alors qu'elle avait nos lampes torches pointées sur elle ? Interrogea le plus jeune.

- Je ne sais pas, Sammy, mais je suis curieux de la voir bosser. À part Jo, on n'a jamais vu de nana chasser. En plus elle avait pas de flingue. Et si elle est dangereuse, autant voir ce qu'elle vaut.

Le jeune homme resserra sa prise sur son canon scié chargé au gros sel, son arme préférée, et avança dans la direction qu'avait pris la jeune fille.

Le boulot était presque terminé quand ils étaient tombés sur la chasseresse. Étonnamment, quand ils étaient arrivés dans la petite ville du Kansas à cause de trop nombreuses morts mystérieuses, ils avaient eu l'impression d'avoir été doublés, puisque les attaques avaient cessé. Ils avaient quand même mené leur enquête et découvert que certaines personnes auraient dû disparaître. L'esprit vengeur d'une jeune fille qui avait été retrouvée des mois après sa mort hantait la ville. De ce qu'ils avaient trouvé, la victime avait été enlevée, violée et torturée avant d'être laissée pour morte dans un cabanon de chasse au milieu de la forêt. Son esprit avait attendu patiemment d'assouvir sa vengeance.

Vingt ans plus tard, les responsables de son calvaire en payaient le prix : Ils avaient eu des enfants, et c'était à eux qu'elle s'attaquait. À la famille entière. Son mode opératoire était simple : au milieu de la nuit, elle bloquait les issues de la maison et apparaissait dans la chambre des enfants. Prenant possession du corps d'un des bambins, elle les emmenait dans la chambre des parents et elle tuait le conjoint innocent en l'égorgeant. Puis elle prenait soin de réveiller son agresseur avant de sortir du corps de sa victime et de lui tordre le cou dans un craquement sec. Elle laissait son bourreau en vie, baignant dans le sang de sa compagne ou de son compagnon, les corps de ses enfants à ses pieds.

L'esprit avait ainsi écumé deux familles en à peine une semaine, et aurait dû en tuer deux autres, qui avaient été protégées par un mystérieux bienfaiteur.  
Les frères Winchester s'étaient interrogés sur cet inconnu qui semblait les doubler, mais ils s'étaient empressés de chercher les restes de Liana Nairy pour pouvoir les saler et les brûler. Bien entendu, puisque rien n'était jamais simple, elle avait été incinérée. Ils avaient cependant retrouvé la trace du pavillon de chasse où elle avait été retenue et espéraient y trouver quelque chose à brûler. C'était à cet endroit qu'ils allaient quand ils étaient tombés sur cette chasseresse bizarre. La fameuse inconnue qui avait une longueur d'avance. Un peu plus, et Dean l'aurait prise pour l'esprit vengeur, lui envoyant une volée de plomb salé dans le dos. Heureusement, son goût immuable pour les femmes lui avait permis de retenir que Liana avait été blonde.

Les deux Winchester débouchèrent sur une clairière au centre de laquelle se dressait un chalet en ruine. La jeune fille qu'ils avaient suivie se trouvait sur le pas de la porte ouverte, prête à entrer. Sentant leur présence, elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers eux.

- J'aurais préféré ne pas vous avoir dans les pattes. C'est mon boulot, ne vous immiscez pas.

Puis elle entra dans la maison.

- Pour qui elle se prend ? S'insurgea Dean, vexé.

Sam haussa les épaules et avança doucement, la curiosité de son frère ayant déteint sur lui. Il se demandait comment faisait cette fille pour voir dans le noir. Et si elle était un démon, il était près à en découdre. Il s'était fait avoir par Meg, hors de question de se faire rouler une deuxième fois.

La porte restée ouverte, il s'engouffrèrent dans la cabane à leur tour. Prudemment mais rapidement, ils firent le tour du rez-de-chaussée où ils ne trouvèrent rien, et Sam montra à Dean la porte de la cave restée entrouverte. Lorsqu'ils furent en bas des escaliers, ils virent le fantôme se précipiter vers la chasseresse qui était de dos à l'autre bout de la pièce. Dean leva son fusil mais l'inconnue fut plus rapide : elle se retourna d'un geste fluide et actionna son arbalète, dont le carreau fit s'évaporer l'esprit avant de se planter dans une poutre.

- Doucement pouffiasse ! S'écria la jeune femme de sa voix grave. Je viens te libérer, alors me complique pas la tâche !

La chasseresse paraissait étrangement exaltée, une attitude complètement opposée à celle qu'elle avait eu avec eux. Elle sortit une petite bourse en cuir qu'elle vida sur un vieux matelas éventré couvert de ce qui semblait être du sang séché. Une mèche de cheveux blonds, une dent, les os d'un doigt et un médaillon tombèrent sur la plus grosse tâche.

- J'ai ramené leurs trophées, Liana, reprit la brunette d'une voix plus douce. Ces bâtards sont vraiment horribles. Je t'aurais bien laissé les tuer, mais je ne peux pas. Ça ne servirait à rien, de toute façon, tu es morte.

De son autre poche, elle sortit une petite fiole remplie de sel, qu'elle saupoudra sur les maigres restes de Liana Nairy. Alors qu'elle faisait ça, l'esprit ensanglanté réapparut juste derrière elle.

- Attention !

Dean avait encore une fois levé son fusil, le doigt sur la gâchette alors que Sam accourait déjà à la rescousse de la chasseresse. Mais d'un geste sec de la main gauche qui n'avait jamais lâché la machette, elle enfonça la lame dans le ventre impalpable du fantôme.

- Du calme, j'ai dit ! S'exclama-t-elle sans s'être arrêtée de verser le sel.

Elle remit la fiole dans sa poche et en sortit une autre, pleine d'essence, qu'elle vida sur le matelas. Sam, qui s'était approché à la seconde attaque du fantôme, craqua une allumette et la jeta sur les restes, qui s'enflammèrent aussitôt. Les yeux de la jeune fille brillèrent plus étrangement encore à la lueur des flammes.

- Repose en paix, Liana Nairy, murmura-t-elle doucement, presque tendrement. Puis, sans cesser de fixer les flammes, elle s'adressa à Sam de sa voix impassible : Merci, c'est le moment le plus délicat de craquer une allumette à une main. J'ai toujours pas compris comment le faire avec la semelle de ma chaussure. Du coup, je bousille un Zippo à chaque fois ou presque. Honnêtement, je préfère chasser des vampires, c'est plus simple.

Le grand brun se tourna vers elle, désarçonné. Elle était vraiment plus qu'étrange.

- Putain, mais t'es qui ?

- Votre sœur.


	2. I-2 Widows and Orphans

**Thème :** chanson, _The Cave_, de Mumford&Sons

**Part One, Chapter Two : Widows and orphans  
**

Son travail terminé, la jeune fille se détourna du bûcher et s'approcha de la poutre dans laquelle était planté son carreau. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, tendant le bras et tirant la langue, perdant par là même de sa superbe, mais ne put atteindre sa cible.

- Dean ? Appela-t-elle. J'ai pas hérité de la taille de Sam, tu pourrais m'attraper ça, s'il te plaît ?

Le plus vieux des frères était toujours en bas de l'escalier, son fusil pendant au bout du bras, complètement déboussolé.  
Elle se tourna vers lui :

- Winchester ? Ohoh ? Allez, ces carreaux sont super chers, je peux pas en laisser un ici !

Voyant que Dean était toujours hors course, Sam s'approcha, détacha le projectile et le rendit à la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « votre sœur » ?

- A ton âge,tu sais pas encore comment on fait les enfants ? Voyons, Sam, tu me déçois.

- Je suppose qu'elle se fout de nous, se réveilla Dean, mais bizarrement, je l'aime bien, cette petite.

- Du calme, papy, je dois avoir dix ans de moins que toi et je suis ta sœur... Beuh.

- Stop, interrompit Sam avant que Dean ne s'insurge. On va continuer cette conversation ailleurs, j'ai besoin d'un remontant. Et de vérifier que tu n'es pas un de ces foutus démons.

- Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'un verre.

- Après vous, les amis, invita la jeune fille. Il me reste un petit détail à régler. Je vous retrouve dehors.

Dean interrogea son frère du regard et tourna les talons après une réponse en forme de haussement d'épaules. Qui qu'elle soit, cette fille devrait ressortir également.

- Tu y crois à son histoire ? Demanda Sam une fois à l'extérieur. Tu crois que Papa...

- Honnêtement ? Non.

- Mais quand m...

Sam s'interrompit. La fille sortait et derrière elle, des flammes dévoraient la cabane.

- Comment.../Pourquoi...

- J'aime bien poser un point final à mes affaires quand je peux, répondit la chasseresse aux interrogations simultanées.

Puis, comme à son habitude, elle continua son chemin. Les deux garçons lui emboîtèrent le pas rapidement pour ne pas la perdre de vue.  
Après avoir traversé la forêt, il la virent se diriger vers un gros buisson, duquel elle sortit une Harley Davidson noire. Dean la fixa, les yeux ronds.

- Sérieusement ? Une Harley ?

- Plus confortable qu'une sportive quand on a de la route. Vous êtes à quel motel ?

- Euh... Green Fairy ?

- Comme moi, ça tombe bien. Je vous attends là-bas.

Elle enfourcha sa moto et démarra.

- Elle commence déjà à me gonfler avec ses départs en suspens, soupira Dean.

- Je pensais que tu apprécierais, tu adores les tensions dramatiques, remarqua Sam avec une petite mimique.

- Quand je les crée, oui. Allez on y va, j'espère qu'elle sera au motel.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le parking, la moto était là, et la fille attendait sur les marches de l'entrée, finissant sa cigarette.

- Un peu trop jeune pour ça, tu crois pas ? Observa le grand frère.

- T'as commencé à boire à quel âge, que je rigole ? Chacun ses tares, big bro', surtout quand on fait ce boulot.

Elle se leva, prit une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et la jeta plus loin.

- Bon, votre chambre ou la mienne ?

- Je me sens comme un putain de pervers, là. La nôtre. J'ai besoin d'un verre.

- Après vous, alors.

Une fois dans la chambre, Sam servit deux whisky alors que Dean gardait un œil sur la fille. Le voisin écoutait la musique plutôt fort, à côté. On distinguait une mélodie folk-rock et parfois, quelques paroles s'incrustaient dans leurs tympans. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'y fit vraiment attention.

- Tu prends quoi ? Demanda le plus grand en tendant sa boisson à son frère.

- Eau bénite.

Dean s'étouffa dans son verre.

- Pardon ?

- Allez, ça fait d'une pierre deux coups : vous vérifiez que je suis pas un démon, et je prends un remontant.

- L'eau bénite, un remontant ? Interrogea Sam en lui tendant la flasque.

- Va falloir que je commence par le début, si vous permettez, répondit la chasseresse après avoir bu une gorgée.

- Bonne idée, fais donc.

- Il y a vingt-deux ans à peu près, votre père bossait sur les plates-bandes de ma mère dans le Colorado. Ouaip, famille de chasseurs et tutti quanti. Vu que le cas était compliqué et que ma mère était dans une impasse, elle a accepté son aide. Une fois l'affaire finie, John s'est intéressé à la famille. Une chose en entraînant une autre, ils ont fêté leur réussite à leur manière. Je vous épargne les détails, pas besoin d'en savoir plus, hein... Bref, neuf mois plus tard, j'étais là. John n'a jamais su. Mais ma mère m'a parlé de lui. Il était plutôt connu dans le milieu.

La jeune fille prit une autre gorgée d'eau bénite alors que ses demi-frères la fixaient dans l'expectative.

- Ah, je m'appelle Fiona, au fait. Fiona Eddings.

- Tes yeux... remarqua Sam.

- Ah oui. C'est vrai. Ça. Héritage familial. Maternel. Avez-vous entendu parler d'Antéchrist ?

- Le fils du Diable ?

- Techniquement, c'est le bâtard d'un démon et d'une humaine. Et c'est pas franchement le fruit de l'amour. Ma grand-mère en était une. Mon arrière-grand-mère était une sorte de... Maudite Vierge. Un démon a pris possession de son corps pendant neuf mois, le temps qu'elle mène à terme sa grossesse. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, tout dépend du point de vue, il avait misé sur le mauvais cheval : Les Eddings sont des chasseurs depuis... quelques siècles. Mon arrière-grand-mère avait voulu quitter cette vie, donc elle était isolée, mais pas vraiment sans défense.

» Après son accouchement, elle a réussi à se défaire du démon. Je n'ai pas tous les détails, mais toujours est-il qu'elle y est parvenue. Elle a récupéré sa fille, effacé ses traces et s'est enfuie avec elle. Ma grand-mère a su très rapidement qui et ce qu'elle était. Elle a été élevée en chasseresse, comme toutes les filles de la famille. Mais elle a dû faire face à quelques problèmes de maîtrise. Les côté démon, vous voyez. Elle avait un petit ascendant succube. Elle a fini par céder à ses instincts et a couché avec un homme. Le pauvre. Il a eu le meilleur orgasme de sa vie, mais ce n'était pas qu'une petit mort, pour lui. Ma grand-mère est tombée enceinte à son grand étonnement. On dit pourtant que les hybrides sont stériles...

Un silence songeur s'installa quelques secondes alors que Fiona étanchait sa soif. Comme Sam l'avait noté, ses yeux devenaient plus normaux, perdant leur voile opaque alors que la pupille réapparaissait.

- Ma mère est donc née, considérée comme un don de Dieu – si un dieu existe et qu'il a quelque chose à foutre de nos tronches. Élevée elle-même comme une chasseresse, elle a fini par grandir, prendre de l'âge alors que sa propre mère gardait l'apparence du femme de trente ans tout au plus. Elles chassaient principalement le démon toutes les deux, espérant retrouver l'enfoiré qui avait donné naissance à ma grand-mère. Mais plus le temps passait, plus la nature humaine de mon aïeule se détériorait. Et plus elle acquérait de puissance.  
Quand elles ont finalement retrouvé le démon, il lui a dit qu'un jour, sa part humaine disparaîtrait complètement et qu'elle régnerait en reine sur les Enfers. Pour tout vous avouer, elle a dû prendre un sacré pied à le torturer avant de le tuer. Et elle a demandé à ma mère de la descendre ensuite. Je n'ai jamais connu ma grand-mère, du coup. Elle morte en 1976. Quand John a rencontré ma mère, elle s'acharnait à rayer tous les démons de la carte des États-Unis depuis dix ans. Il lui a offert une porte de sortie en la mettant enceinte.

- Et ça te fait quel âge, du coup ?

- Ben vingt ans. Je suis née le 3 mai 1987

- Je t'aurais donné 17 ans... Attends quoi, le 3 mai ?

- Eh ben quoi ?

- Sam est né le 2 mai 1983.

- Wahou, quel sens du timing ! Cette année, on organise une méga birthday party ?

Dean se resservit un verre alors que Sam secouait la tête en espérant remettre ses idées en place.

- Et où est ta mère ? Elle te laisse chasser seule depuis longtemps ?

- Elle est morte, je l'ai tuée y a quelques mois.

Dans le silence surpris qui s'installa, chacun discerna cette fois clairement les paroles qui se déversaient sur la mélodie joyeuse :  
_« I can see widows and orphans through my tears »_(1).

(1) _The Cave_, Mumford & Sons


	3. I-3 Story of my life

_**Thème :**__ photo !_

**Part One, Chapter Three : Story of my life  
**

- Pardon ? S'étouffa Sam, Dean toussant son whisky à ses côtés.

- Elle perdait le contrôle, comme ma grand-mère. On a tout essayé, ma mère avait plus de soixante ans, en fait, même si elle paraissait en avoir à peine trente. Elle a vécu plus longtemps que ma grand-mère, qui est morte l'année de ses quarante ans. Je suppose que le sang de démon était plus dilué. Et elle avait trouvé de quoi repousser l'échéance en buvant de l'eau bénite. Votre père... Enfin _notre_ père, a eu de la chance de ne pas finir comme mon grand-père.

- Une minute. De l'eau bénite?

- Poison pour les démons, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Mais alors tu... commença le plus vieux.

- ...finiras comme ta mère et sa mère avant elle, c'est l'idée. Finalement, c'est une bonne chose de vous avoir croisés quand le moment sera venu, vous pourrez peut-être me faire une petite faveur. Entre frère et sœur, vous voyez le truc ? J'ai pas spécialement envie d'avoir une fille juste pour qu'elle me tue, c'est pas vraiment une expérience géniale à traverser.

À nouveau, le silence prit ses droits.. Dean et Sam essayaient tant bien que mal de digérer toutes les informations qu'ils venaient d'obtenir, et Fiona finissait sa flasque.

- Vous devriez refaire le plein, finit-elle par dire en montrant l'objet. Ne jamais être à court, c'est ma devise.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à tes yeux ? Demanda Sam, changeant de sujet en croisant le regard de sa... sœur.

- Quand je suis sur une affaire, j'évite l'eau bénite. Le côté démon est plutôt pratique pour récolter des infos et être efficace.

- Et tu n'as pas peur de...

- Perdre le contrôle ? Trop tôt. J'ai une totale maîtrise de mes pouvoirs, pour l'instant. Et je suis beaucoup moins puissante que mes aînées. Le sang continue de se diluer, et j'ai d'autres moyens d'endiguer le problème.

- Tes pouvoirs consistent en quoi ?

- Très bonne vue, notamment dans le noir, force, régénération plutôt rapide et deux-trois autres choses. Si je n'avais pas mes barrières, je pense que je pourrais aussi utiliser la télékinésie. Et je suis indétectable pour les démons.

- Comment ?

Fiona se leva et ôta son blouson avant de tirer la fermeture de sa robe dans son dos.

- Oh oh oh ! S'écria Dean. Pas de strip-tease de la part de quelqu'un qui prétend être ma petite sœur, par pitié !

- T'inquiète, tu as déjà vu pire, sourit la jeune femme en faisant tomber sa tenue sur ses bottes.

Dean, qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit quand il entendit la respiration de son frère se bloquer. La brunette était toujours debout, en sous-vêtements,et arborait une multitude de tatouages. Hormis le symbole anti-possession qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes fait graver sur leur poitrine, chaque centimètre carré de sa peau était peint d'inscriptions anti-démoniques.

- Wahou, siffla l'aîné, quand est-ce que...

- Cadeau d'anniversaire pour mes treize ans. Plusieurs jours de travail.

- Est-ce que ça...

- Non, c'est uniquement défensif. De l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur.

- S'il te plaît, j'aimerais finir mes phrases, de temps en temps !

- Désolée, j'ai le même signe astro que Sam, mais c'est visiblement ton cheminement de pensées qui m'est le plus familier. Sans doute parce qu'il est plus simple.

- Tu as aussi les mêmes yeux que lui, remarqua le cadet en ignorant la dernière remarque sarcastique.

- Héritage paternel, je suppose. Allez, à votre tour. Que devient John Winchester ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Il est mort il y a plus d'un an.

- Oh. Toutes mes condoléances. Je ne savais pas... On évitait plutôt les autres chasseurs, ils sont un peu trop du genre à tirer à vue dès que ça sent le soufre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Chasse au démon qui a mal tourné. Ces saloperies préparent un gros truc.

- J'ai entendu des échos, oui. Vous avez l'air d'y être mêlés de près.

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard. Faisant semblant de ne rien voir, Fiona se rhabilla et attendit que leur conversation silencieuse aboutisse.

- Tu as entendu parler de morts suspectes il y a plus de 24 ans, des mères qui mourraient dans un incendie déclenché dans une chambre ? Commença Sam.

- Vaguement, oui. Précédés de présages annonçant une apparition démoniaque ?  
- C'est plus que vaguement, ça, commenta Dean.

- Allô ? Les démons sont ma spécialité.

- Bref, coupa Sam qui sentait la dispute venir, notre famille en a fait les frais. Notre mère est morte comme ça la nuit de mes six mois. C'est après ça que Papa est devenu chasseur et nous a élevés comme tels. On était à la recherche du démon aux yeux jaunes qui a orchestré tout ça.

- Azazel ? Il a disparu il y a un an, non ?

- Il est mort, précisa Dean. Je l'ai tué.

- Deux secondes, je reprends le fil. Papa cherchait une arme qui pouvait tuer un démon et non l'exorciser. On a trouvé le colt originel de Samuel Colt.

- Non ? Il existe vraiment ?

- Ouaip, acquiesça Dean. Et il fait des beaux trous à chaque fois.

- En menant notre enquête, repris Sam en ignorant les digressions, on a découvert que la mort de notre mère n'était pas le but de l'opération : j'étais la cible. Azazel m'a fait boire son sang pour me rendre plus puissant. Et visiblement pour faire de moi un genre de supersoldat démoniaque.

- Captain Hell, en gros, notèrent Dean et Fiona d'une même voix.

Dean assassina sa... sœur du regard. La jeune fille, pas effrayée pour un sou, lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux avant de se tourner vers Sam, qui soupira.

- Les gars, c'est déjà compliqué de gérer les réflexions de Dean, si en plus je les entends en stéréo, je vais me sentir obligé de vous trouer la peau.

- Désolée, désolée. Continue. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as développé des pouvoirs ?

- Ouais, j'avais des visions d'autres gens comme moi. C'était plutôt flippant. Bref, on a fini par retrouver le démon aux yeux jaunes, mais on n'a pas réussi à le tuer. On s'est enfuis plutôt en mauvais état après avoir échappé à un piège, mais sur la route, la voiture s'est fait percuter par un camion. Dean était en train de mourir, et Papa a fait un pacte.

- Avec Azazel ?

- Par l'intermédiaire d'un démon de carrefour. Son âme et le colt contre la vie de Dean.

- Dur, soupira Fiona.

- On a continué à pister Z'yeux jaunes, reprit Dean, mais il a fini par trouver Sam en premier. Il l'a amené dans un camp de vacances version Battle Royale avec d'autres postulants au titre de Captain Hell.

- Là, je me suis fait tuer, et Dean m'a ramené.

- Laissez-moi deviner... Un autre démon de carrefour ?

- Nope, le même.

- Et t'en es fier ? Demanda Sam, à moitié agressif.

- Combien ? Intervint la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi tout le monde pose cette question ? Bouda Dean.  
- Un an. Il lui reste quelques mois.

- Vous avez trouvé comment rompre le pacte ?

- Non, et on a essayé beaucoup de choses. Tout, même. Ils ont besoin de l'âme de Dean pour une raison.

- Alors vous ne pourrez pas briser le marché. Comment Azazel est mort ?

- Il a pris son survivant et il est allé ouvrir une porte des Enfers grâce à lui.

- Celle de Colt dans le Wyoming ? J'en ai entendu parler, bien sûr. Un sacré paquet de démons a été libéré, et pas les plus sympa.

- On a réussi à fermer la porte et on a tué Azazel, mais ceux qui étaient déjà sortis ne sont pas rentrés à la maison...

- Au moins, vous n'avez pas laissé la porte ouverte, conclut Fiona. N'empêche, j'admire, vous avez quand même fait du sacré boulot.

- Tu m'étonnes, grinça Dean, amer. On a refilé à Azazel le Colt qui servait de clé. Super boulot.

- Je parie que vous n'étiez même pas au courant pour la porte avant qu'Azazel essaie de s'en emparer.

- Effectivement, mais ça n'excuse pas tout.

- Ça explique déjà un paquet de choses.

Fiona se leva et se dirigea vers Dean. Elle lui enleva son verre des mains, s'installa en amazone sur ses genoux et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Vous avez vraiment fait au mieux.

Puis elle le lâcha, et sans quitter ses genoux, lui resservit un verre.

- Et franchement, je vous envie, tous les deux. Vous avez tellement de foi l'un en l'autre et de détermination. Vous n'êtes pas seuls.

- C'est aussi notre point faible, expliqua Sam en regardant étrangement la jeune adulte. Les démons savent pertinemment où frapper pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent de l'un ou de l'autre.

- C'est vrai que je ne suis pas persuadée qu'Azazel aurait laissé Sam pour mort au bout du compte...

- J'ai attendu trois jours avant de faire le pacte, s'énerva Dean.

- Du calme, tout beau, c'était juste une réflexion gratuite, pardon.

Le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois dans la pièce. Sam ne cessait de fixer songeusement Fiona blottie sur son perchoir. Dean lui, paraissait avoir envie de se noyer dans son verre et restait tendu comme un arc, mais il avait enroulé distraitement un bras autour des épaules de la chasseresse.

- Alors, racontez-moi comment vous avez grandi sous la direction du chef Winchester !

Dean sourit et Sam secoua la tête. Les deux hommes se sentaient étrangement en confiance avec la jeune fille malgré leur volonté de garder la tête froide. Ils la reconnaissaient instinctivement comme un membre de la famille, chose plus que rare chez eux. Ils lui racontèrent leur jeunesse, et elle la sienne.


	4. I-4 Between you & me

_**Thème :**__ 'Entre toi et moi' (j'avoue, j'ai un peu triché en le mettant en anglais. Comme ça, ça donne "entre vous et moi", ce que je préfère :) )_

**Part One, Chapter Four : Between you & me**

- Sérieux ? S'étonna Dean à l'aube, tu ne sais pas tirer ?

- Non, pas d'armes à feu, c'est le mantra de la famille depuis qu'une ancêtre a failli tuer un civil il y a près de deux siècles. Ma seule arme à projectiles, c'est mon arbalète à deux coups, et la précision est parfaite à six mètres, dix grand maximum.

- Tu veux dire que tu te bats quasi exclusivement au corps à corps, même avec des démons ?

- Ouaip. Entraînement spécial. Et armes adaptées, bien sûr.

- Je veux bien que tu aies des capacités spéciales avec ton héritage, mais un tout petit bout comme toi, ça doit pas faire grand mal...

- Détrompe-toi, Papy, je suis sûre que je vous éclate tous les deux, même en mode off.

- Ah ouais ?

Dean se leva brusquement, espérant prendre la jeune fille toujours perchée sur ses genoux par surprise, mais elle se rétablit gracieusement à la manière d'un chat. Elle le regarda dans les yeux avant de tenter une prise pour le mettre à terre. Un millième de seconde avant d'être prise par son élan, elle capta le coup d'œil de Dean et changea de position pour se servir de lui comme bouclier. Le poing de Sam rencontra le plexus de son frère. Le coup n'était pas vraiment fort, mais Dean se courba sous le choc. Fiona le poussa pour qu'il serve de bélier contre son cadet. Déséquilibré, Sam tomba sur les fesses et entraîna Dean dans sa chute. Fiona s'assit sur le lit les jambes croisées, et les regarda se dépêtrer en gloussant.

- Un peu moins de whisky et un peu plus d'exercice vous feraient pas de mal. Vous vous reposez trop sur vos flingues.

- À ce propos, qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur tes carreaux pour qu'ils soient si précieux ?

- L'extrémité est en gemme de sel de l'Himalaya. Et le trait en fer pur. L'import du sel est plutôt cher, et forger le carreau est assez fastidieux.

- Tu veux dire que tu les fabriques ?

- Oui monsieur vous avez appris à charger un flingue avant vos dix ans, moi j'ai appris marcher dans une forge. Ma machette en fer est mon premier bébé. J'ai refroidi la lame avec de l'eau bénite. Pareil pour Thia et Toha.

- Qui ça ?

- Mes sabres jumeaux en argent. Je ne les sors que la nuit, ils ne sont pas très discrets.

- Tu as donné un nom à tes armes ?

- Oui, il paraît que ça les rend plus puissants.

- Tu lis trop de fantasy, nota Dean.

- Ben quoi ? Je vois pas pourquoi il n'y aurait que les merdes surnaturelles de possibles. Je parie que même les anges existent.

- Ça me rassure de voir que tu es encore une petite fille naïve...

- Naïve ou pas, je t'éclate, alors un peu de respect, mon vieux.

- Mais arrête de me traiter de vieux, enfin !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es toujours un bel homme pour ton grand âge. Encore mieux avec la vision démoniaque.

- Tu veux dire que tout à l'heure tu nous voyais différemment ?

- Un peu. On va dire que je discerne plus ou moins votre âme. Une sorte d'aura, si tu préfères. Plutôt pratique pour repérer les monstres.

- Et ça ressemble à quoi ? Se renseigna Sam.

- Hum... Déjà, elles ont toutes les deux quelque chose de familier que je ne peux pas décrire, mais qui m'a permis de vous reconnaître. L'aura de Dean est d'un blanc pur, un peu comme s'il était en négatif. La tienne est plus complexe. Elle ressemble un peu à la mienne. Le sang de démon, je suppose. Alors que Dean a un noyau sombre qui irradie de lumière,toi tu exhales quelque chose de plus diffus, qui oscille entre le blanc éclatant et le rouge sombre. Même si en fait, ce ne sont pas vraiment du blanc ou du rouge, mais des couleurs indéfinissables. C'est comme s'il y avait des flammèches qui se baladaient. C'est superbe, mais un peu hypnotisant.

- Ça veut dire que je suis dangereux ? S'inquiéta le cadet.

- Moins que moi, en tout cas. Pour le reste, j'en sais rien. Et crois moi, le sang de démon n'est pas une fatalité.

La discussion continua encore de longues minutes, puis Fiona se leva.

- Vu l'heure qu'il est, j'ai bien envie d'aller manger. Et vous m'apprendrez à tirer pendant la digestion ?

La question n'en était pas vraiment une, puisque la jeune fille quitta la pièce sans attendre de réponse.

- C'est une vraie pile électrique, soupira Dean.

- Elle me fait beaucoup penser toi, répondit Sam.

- Et moi à toi, quand tu étais petit et mignon.

- Haha, grimaça le plus grand. Je ne sais pas si elle est en train de nous mener en bateau, mais ça me paraît trop bien élaboré pour être un piège.

- Moi aussi. Je le sens dans mes tripes, elle ne ment pas. Et elle a raison, je suis affamé !

Fiona revint dans la pièce, habillée d'un T-shirt Bloody Kisses et d'un jean large.

- On y va ? Je rêve d'un double cheeseburger avec supplément bacon !

- Tu prêches un converti. Par contre... Bloody Kisses ? Life is killing me est bien meilleur !

- J'adore les deux, ça me donne du cœur à l'ouvrage !

Une nouvelle fois, Sam secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel pendant que Dean et Fiona sortaient en débattant sur leurs goûts musicaux. En fermant la porte,il se dit que la journée ne serait pas de tout repos avec les deux clones sur les bras. Une petite pointe de jalousie en lui espéra que leur sœur ne les suivrait pas après cette affaire. L'idée de partager son frère lui semblait un peu étrange... Et il n'était toujours pas certain de son identité.

- La fille au bar préfère Sam, observa Fiona alors qu'ils étaient installés au pub du coin.

- Ah bon ? Comment tu vois ça ?

Elle pointa du doigt son verre mal essuyé :

- Elle a oublié comment faire son job correctement, et elle regarde trop haut pour ton visage. Par contre, la serveuse t'a joliment reluqué en nous plaçant.

- Aha ! Un partout, compta fièrement Dean.

- C'est Fiona qui gagne, annonça Sam, qui commençait à se prendre au jeu. Le type au bout du bar ne l'a pas lâchée des yeux et le gars dans le coin à côté des toilettes a légèrement décalé sa chaise pour l'avoir en ligne de mire.

- Non c'est pas vrai ? S'étonna la jeune fille. Mais ils sont vieux, beuh... No offense, Dean.

- Ah mais oui, c'est quoi ces vieux pervers ?! Je m'en vais leur dire deux mots !

Dean avait à peine esquissé un mouvement pour se lever que la main de Sam en face de lui et celle de Fiona à ses côtés s'appuyèrent sur ses épaules d'un geste dissuasif.

- T'inquiète grand-frère, je gère. C'est pas de simples humains qui vont me faire peur. En plus, le type au bar ressemble à un flic, on dirait plutôt qu'il se demande ce que je fais avec des types louches comme vous.

Pour toute réponse, Dean mordit rageusement dans son burger, qui venait d'arriver. Fiona l'imita tandis que Sam picorait sa salade en s'étonnant de l'appétit immense de sa sœur.

- Vous voudrez boire quelque chose messieurs ? S'enquit la serveuse en ignorant ostensiblement Fiona.

- Je prendrai une pinte de cidre, puisque vous le demandez si gentiment, répondit la jeune femme sans daigner regarder « Hannah ».

Dean, lui, souriait niaisement à la serveuse jusqu'à ce que Sam lui flanque un coup de pied dans le tibia et que Fiona lui enfonce son coude dans les côtes.

- Euh... Ce sera une bière pour moi.

La serveuse leva le nez en snobant la brunette et retourna au bar. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle n'avait évidement que la bière de Dean. Le temps qu'elle pose la bouteille, Fiona se tamponna calmement les lèvres, puis, très froidement et lentement, comme si elle parlait à quelqu'un de particulièrement attardé, elle reprit la parole :

- Hannah, je crois que vous avez oublié mon cidre.

La serveuse pinça les lèvres, visiblement vexée, et fit demi-tour. Enfin, elle refit le chemin avec la boisson et la posa devant Fiona d'un geste brusque. Les réflexes de la jeune femme lui permirent d'éviter les gouttes qui tombèrent à côté du verre.

- Ce que vous êtes maladroite, sourit-elle pleine de fausse politesse. Vous êtes sûre d'être faite pour ce métier ?

Hannah rougit de colère et tourna les talons sans répondre. Sam cachait son sourire derrière sa serviette alors que Dean ne prenait même pas la peine de masquer son hilarité.

- Quel sale caractère franchement, s'esclaffa-t-il en tapant dans le dos de sa sœur.

- S'il y a bien quelque chose qui m'insupporte dans le monde normal, c'est ces pin-up à deux noises. Nan mais sans blague !

- Au moins, sois sûre qu'elle ne reviendra plus nous servir, nota Sam en reprenant son sérieux. Tu es douée pour te faire détester...

- C'est pas comme si j'avais envie de m'en faire une amie. Ou de me faire des amis en général. Dans notre monde, c'est pas trop une option. Y a que la famille qui vaut la peine. Et la mienne est plutôt réduite.

- Tu nous as nous, maintenant, nota Dean, la testant à moitié.

- C'est gentil. Mais on sait tous les trois qu'une fois la parenthèse finie, chacun retournera à sa vie. C'est plus simple comme ça.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Même si l'idée de partager son frère ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié, il trouvait triste la fatalité qu'éprouvait Fiona face à sa solitude. Elle était trop jeune à son goût pour ressentir ce genre de choses. C'est à cet instant qu'il compris la chance qu'il avait eu d'avoir été entouré par son père et son frère, même si tout n'avait pas toujours été rose.

Le gémissement de plaisir de sa sœur le tira de ses pensées. Elle était en train de se délecter de son cidre comme si c'était un nectar des dieux.

- Calme-toi, c'est que du cidre, se moqua Dean.

- Que du cidre ?! Tu parles, c'est la meilleure chose qu'on puisse obtenir avec des pommes !

- Alors là, je suis pas d'accord ! Le meilleur, c'est la vraie tarte aux pommes à l'américaine !

Sam regarda son frère et sa sœur se disputer avec entrain en songeant que leur complicité ne pouvait être le fruit d'une manipulation. Fiona était peut-être bien définitivement leur sœur. Sans parler de la pâle ressemblance physique, son caractère était un étrange mélange de Dean et du sien, arrangé par l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue. Elle avait un petit côté exalté, maladroit, comme si elle ne savait pas exactement comment se comporter. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas faux. L'apparition de la jeune fille dans leur vie était une bénédiction pour Dean qui oscillait entre les hauts et les bas à cause du terme du contrat qui se rapprochait. Comme elle l'avait si bien dit, c'était une parenthèse, agréable à vivre.

Une fois leur repas fini (Dean avait pris une part de tarte en dessert, mais Fiona n'osa pas s'aventurer à commander un café de peur d'être victime de la vengeance de la serveuse), ils retournèrent au motel pour récupérer leurs affaires. Fiona ne prit que sa bouteille d'eau bénite et sa machette avant de rejoindre ses frère à la voiture, qu'elle n'avait pas regardé en détail la nuit passée.

- Jolie caisse, siffla-t-elle. Sacrément entretenue !

- Je te présente mon bébé, annonça fièrement Dean.

- C'est fétichiste des voitures et ça se moque des noms de mes sabres. Aucune crédibilité.

- Si tu veux pas courir derrière, tu ferais mieux de monter et d'arrêter tes vannes, grogna le plus vieux.

Fiona éclata de rire et s'installa sur la banquette arrière.

- Ça fait une éternité que je suis pas montée dans une voiture, s'extasia-t-elle. C'est tellement confortable. La banquette est super moelleuse !

- C'est sûr que par rapport à ta moto... remarqua Sam. Je sais pas comment tu fais. Et plus y a pas beaucoup de place pour ranger tes trucs...

- Plus pratique à garer. Et j'ai pas beaucoup d'affaires, les lames se glissent facilement dans les petits coins. Par contre, je peux pas dormir dessus...

- Tu fais comment pour l'argent, du coup ?

- Maman m'a laissé un héritage plutôt fourni, et je suis émancipée depuis mes 16 ans. Quand je fais une pause entre deux chasses, je retourne à la forge et je vends quelques armes à des collectionneurs. Ça rapporte pas mal, mine de rien.

- T'as un compte en banque ?

- Pour l'héritage, oui. Je retire du liquide aléatoirement, dans des lieux différents. Mes collectionneurs paient en liquide.

- En gros, t'es plus riche que nous.

- Héhé. Je vous mentionnerai sur l'héritage si vous me tuez le moment venu.

- Tu parles de ta mort avec tellement de décontraction que c'en est flippant, nota Dean. Moi, il me reste quelques mois à vivre et j'ai du mal à l'accepter.

- Ça c'est parce que tu as encore des choses à faire, des gens avec qui être. Et puis je ne crois pas que tu mourras vraiment.

- Ah bon ? Sam se retourna brusquement. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Votre volonté inébranlable. Vous trouverez un moyen, j'en suis sûre.

- T'as des pouvoirs de médium dans tes tiroirs ?

- Nope. Seulement un bon instinct. Mais la mort n'est pas une fin, tant que l'âme existe. Le Colt ne tue pas les démons, il extermine leur essence, annihile leur âme. Vue l'âme solide que tu as, Dean, même mort, tu trouveras un moyen de revenir. J'espère quand même que tu pourras éviter de passer par la case Enfers sans passer par la case départ et gagner une âme intacte.

- Et moi donc.

- J'essaierai de trouver un moyen de vous aider dans les journaux de mes ancêtres, mais si vous avez tout essayé, je vois mal ce que je pourrais déterrer de plus.

- On est à la recherche du Big Boss qui détient les contrats. Si on le tue lui, les contrats s'annulent. Mais on n'a pas encore trouvé son nom.

- Je me renseignerai.

La fin du trajet se passa dans le silence, les deux hommes étaient plongés dans leurs pensées et Fiona s'absorba dans la contemplation du moindre détail caractérisant l'Impala des Winchester. Enfin, Dean s'arrêta au bord de la forêt.

- On va éviter de faire ça à la vue de n'importe qui. Trouvons une clairière pour être tranquilles.

- J'hésite à rester en mode off, du coup. Ce serait plus marrant si je pouvais utiliser mes capacités spéciales.

- Tu fais du jeu de rôle, en plus ? S'étonna l'aîné.

- Pas le temps, mais j'adorerais.

- Tu mets combien de temps à te transformer ?

- Pas très longtemps. Pas d'eau bénite pendant six ou sept heures et ça commence. Je n'ai pas bu depuis ce matin, donc ça doit faire sept ou huit heures. Mes yeux doivent commencer à changer.

- Effectivement, tes pupilles s'effacent, observa Sam.

- Et vous avez retrouvé vous auras. Allons-y comme ça, on verra comment ça se passe. Il y a une clairière à 100 mètres vers le sud.

Sam et Dean prirent quelques armes, fusils et pistolets, dans le coffre de la voiture et suivirent Fiona dans la forêt. Une fois arrivés à la clairière, Dean sortit son couteau pour graver une cible sur un tronc. Alors qu'il s'approchait d'un arbre quelconque, sa sœur l'en empêcha :

- Pas celui-ci. Celui-là est déjà mort, il ne sentira rien.

- Trip écolo par-dessus le marché, grogna-t-il.

- T'as jamais entendu parler des Ents, les gardiens de la forêt ?

- Je vais te confier un scoop : _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_, c'est juste un bouquin.

- Ouais, ouais, et la magie, ça n'existe pas, c'est ça. On n'est jamais trop prudent avec le surnaturel.

Dean soupira mais alla graver le tronc qu'elle avait désigné. Pas la peine de perdre le temps en palabres, elle avait du sang Winchester et était par conséquent aussi bornée que le reste de la famille.

- Bon, on va commencer avec le pistolet, entama Sam. Moins de recul, tu vas pouvoir t'habituer à la force de détonation. Je suppose que tu sais comment viser, vu que tu tires avec une arbalète.

Fiona hocha la tête et s'avança vers son frère qui lui tendait l'arme. Il lui montra comment enlever les sécurités et enclencher le mécanisme de tir, puis remit tout et la regarda faire. Elle défit les sécurités prudemment, avec une sort de révérence étrange. Puis elle se tourna vers la cible et tendit l'arme devant elle. Elle figea sa position,visa et expira avant de bloquer son souffle. Puis elle tira. La force de l'arme lui donna des fourmis dans les doigts, mais elle conserva son équilibre.

- Pas mal, annonça Dean en s'approchant de la cible. La balle s'était plantée un bon mètre au-dessus du plus grand cercle, mais pile-poil sur la verticale du centre.

- Je pense que tu as l'habitude de viser un peu plus haut que ta cible parce que la trajectoire du carreau décrit une courbe. Et avec le recul en plus, tu as eu le réflexe de lever les bras. Et vu que tes réflexes sont encore plus rapides que la moyenne, tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte.

- Je vois. Alors si j'utilise ma force brute pour parer la vitesse, ça devrait mieux marcher, non ?

Dean recula précipitamment quand il la vit lever le bras à nouveau. Elle avait choisi cette fois de prendre la position qu'elle adoptait avec son arbalète : Seul son bras droit était levé.

- Méfie-toi, c'est plutôt dangereux comme...

Mais Fiona appuyait déjà sur la gâchette. Deux craquements retentirent au même moment : la balle qui s'enfonçait en plein cœur de la cible créant une fissure dans le bois mort, et le coude de la jeune femme qui se démettait.

- Holy fucking shit ! Cria la brunette en prenant son coude dans sa main gauche. La prochaine fois, je t'écoute avant de tirer !

- Si ça peut te rassurer, lança Dean, tu as parfaitement visé.

- Super. Si je dois me fracasser le bras à chaque fois, c'est d'une utilité époustouflante.

- On peut tirer à une main, bien sûr, mais ta position était mauvaise. Tu as mis ta main à plat, tendu le bras et bloqué ton poignet, du coup c'est ton coude qui a mangé le recul. Quand tu tires à une main, il faut plier le coude, histoire qu'il serve de ressort.

- Okay, okay, marmonna Fiona en se mordant la lèvre. C'est vraiment pas mon truc. L'un de vous pourrait-il remettre mon coude à sa place, s'il vous plaît ? Parce que c'est un peu inconfortable, quand même...

- Avec plaisir ! Sourit Dean en s'avançant vers elle.

- Tu sais que t'es super flippant, là ? Grinça la jeune fille alors que son frère s'emparait de son bras. C'est pas parce que je t'ai un peu taquiné sur ton grand âge que... SON OF A BITCH ! Aïeuh !

- C'était mieux de te prendre par surprise, crois-moi.

- Je sais, mais ça fait mal quand même.

- Arrête de geindre, fillette, se moqua Dean.

Le malheureux voulu donner un coup dans le dos de sa sœur, mais se retrouva sans savoir comment les fesses par terre.

- C'est toujours pas ça pour le corps à corps, papy, rétorqua-t-elle. Mon coude devrait se remettre rapidement vu que je suis en mode démoniaque, mais j'abandonne le tir. Vous voulez une leçon de baston ? J'essaierai de pas taper trop fort. Mais vous, ne m'épargnez pas, faites vous plaiz', je suis plutôt résistante.

Pendant le petit laïus de Fiona, Sam avait relevé son frère. Il se jetèrent sur elle de concert.

L'après-midi déjà bien entamé passa rapidement et enfin, les deux hommes réussirent à plaquer la jeune fille au sol. Sam lui tenait les bras et Dean pesait de tout son corps sur elle.

- Tu fais moins la maline, là, sourit Dean en la sentant se tortiller pour se libérer. Je crois que je vais m'amuser... Tu es chatouilleuse ?

- Pas du tout. Dean Winchester je t'interdis...

Le reste de ses protestations se perdit dans un éclat de rire.

- Sam... Hahaha ! Sahaham ! Pitié aide-moi...

- Je crois que je vais plutôt te regarder souffrir, rit le cadet.

Au bout de longues minutes de torture joyeuse ponctuée de hurlements de rire, Fiona hissa le drapeau blanc.

- Okay Dean... hihihi... T'as gagné ! Stohohohop !

- Je veux t'entendre dire « Dean Winchester est le plus fort », ordonna l'aîné en diminuant ses chatouilles.

- Jamais !

Un nouvel éclat de rire retentit quand Dean reprit sa torture de plus belle.

- D'accord, d'accord,capitula la jeune fille essoufflée. Dean Winchester est le plus fort...

- Bien, conclut le grand frère, goguenard.

Il se releva et tendit la main à sa sœur pour qu'elle se redresse à son tour... Sauf qu'elle tira sur son bras et le fit tomber en avant. Elle posa son genou dans le dos de son adversaire :

- ... mais Fiona Eddings est juste surpuissante.


	5. I-5 Like sand in the wind

_**Thème :**__ 'Comme un grain de sable'_

**Part One, Chapter Five : Like sand in the wind**

Dean, la tête dans la mousse, donna un coup de poing rageur dans le sol et s'apprêta à dégager le moucheron de son dos. Voyant que la bataille ne finirait jamais, Sam intervint :

- Okay, très bien ! Un partout, balle au centre et on remballe, il va bientôt faire nuit. Fiona, tu descends de là et Dean... pas de vengeance !

Les deux gosses se levèrent en boudant. Un grognement plus ou moins compréhensible ressemblant à un « oui maman » s'éleva des deux gorges, mais Sam fit mine de ne rien entendre. Les trois compères retournèrent à la voiture.

- On va manger, maintenant ? J'ai faim. C'est moi qui régale !

- Mais t'es un estomac sur pattes, ma parole ! D'abord tu bois ta bouteille, pas question de se faire remarquer, ordonna le plus grand.

- Oui monsieur, c'était prévu. On va manger mexicain, dites ? J'ai super envie d'un chili et j'ai vu un resto sur la grand-rue.

- Sam digère mal les burritos, marmonna Dean.

- Salade pour lui ! Conclut Fiona. Il adore brouter, de toute façon.

Sam ne répondit pas et s'installa derrière le volant pour allumer le contact avec les clés qu'il avait piquées à son frère. La fille de la famille se glissa à ses côtés sur le siège passager, reléguant Dean, qui cria d'indignation, sur la banquette arrière. Elle ouvrit la boîte à gants et fouilla dans toutes les cachettes à sa portée pendant que l'aîné ne cessait de vociférer derrière. Sam lui tapa sur la main et lui jeta un regard impérieux pour qu'elle boive sa bouteille. Elle rétorqua en levant les yeux aux ciel (« à la Sam », commenta Dean), et descendit son demi-litre d'eau bénite.

Quand ils se garèrent devant le restaurant, ils vérifièrent que les yeux de Fiona avaient repris leur aspect humain avant de descendre. Le dîner se passa relativement bien, même si Dean se vengea sur la tequila après sa punition sur la banquette arrière.

- Vous repartez quand ? Demanda Fiona en engouffrant son chili comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours.

- On devrait déjà être sur la route.

- Au point où vous en êtes,vous feriez mieux de dormir ici une nuit de plus. On n'a pas dormi depuis presque quarante-huit heures, ça nous ferait pas de mal de faire une nuit complète.

- Et toi ?

- J'ai payé le motel jusqu'à demain. Ça vous dit une soirée pyjama ? J'en ai toujours rêvé !  
Sam s'étouffa avec sa salade et Dean, à côté de lui, lui tapa dans le dos en riant.

- On a un peu passé l'âge, mentionna l'aîné alors que son frère reprenait son souffle. Je me sens pas l'âme d'une ado.

- Allez, on regarde un film d'horreur en mangeant du pop-corn avant d'aller se coucher !

Les pattes d'oie de Dean illuminaient son sourire et Sam se laissa attendrir, haussant les épaules. Le visage de Fiona s'éclaira quand elle constata qu'elle avait gagné. Le dîner se termina sur une note joyeuse et ils rentrèrent au motel rapidement. Fiona retourna dans sa chambre pour se mettre en pyjama (« oui, c'est obligé dans une soirée pyjama ») tandis que ses frères commandaient du pop-corn et cherchaient un film d'horreur sur les multiples chaînes du câble.

Quand on frappa à la porte, Dean alla ouvrir à sa sœur et la découvrit en nuisette, son oreiller dans les bras avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Je pourrai dormir avec vous ? J'ai peur de faire un cauchemar après...

Le grand frère secoua la tête avec un soupir désespéré mais ouvrit grand la porte, acceptant tacitement la demande. La jeune fille se faufila joyeusement dans la chambre et héla Sam, qui était en train de se préparer des sandwiches banane-beurre de cacahuète. Ben oui, fallait pas déconner avec les soirées télé, quand même.

- Viens m'aider, il faut coller les lits !

- Pour quoi faire ? Questionna Sam, clairement perdu.

- C'est comme ça qu'on fait, explique Fiona. J'ai vu une série à la télé où ils faisaient ça.  
Sam jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui haussa les épaules, tout aussi hébété que lui. Pendant ce temps, Fiona commençait déjà à rassembler les deux lits. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle installa son oreiller au milieu et admira son œuvre.

- Parfait, conclut-elle au moment où on frappait à la porte.

Elle alla ouvrir comme si elle était chez elle et le livreur du pop-corn apparut devant elle. Il la reluqua indécemment sans lui tendre le paquet de friandises. Dean, voyant l'œil concupiscent du jeune homme, s'avança rapidement pour mettre un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

- Merci, grogna-t-il froidement en défiant le livreur du regard. 5$ c'est ça ?

Le garçon se reprit en rougissant et accepta vite l'argent que lui tendait Fiona.  
La porte se referma avant qu'il ne puisse la remercier.

- Dean ! Protesta la chasseresse, c'était grossier !

- Il n'avait qu'à pas reluquer ma sœur comme de la viande fraîche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, remarqua-t-elle avec emphase, c'est notre lot à tous, nous autres merveilles de la nature...

Sous les soupirs de ses frères, elle se jeta sur le lit avec le pot de pop-corn dans les bras.

- Vous avez trouvé un film ? On regarde quoi ?

- Ouaip, une antiquité : _Halloween 1_.

- Ça va être drôle ! Allez, venez !

Sam s'installa à sa gauche sans un mot, Dean à sa droite avec la télécommande. Le film commença quelques minutes plus tard. L'intrigue à peine démarrée, les commentaires allaient bon train entre deux fournées de pop-corn.

Vers le milieu du film, il n'y avait plus rien à grignoter, et l'histoire cousue de fil blanc commençait à les ennuyer.

- L'imagination n'est même pas à la hauteur du réel, finit par dire Fiona dans un bâillement infini.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle se pelotonna contre Dean et s'endormit instantanément. En entendant sa respiration profonde, le jeune homme se tourna vers son frère, outré.

- J'y crois pas ! Elle retourne notre chambre, nos habitudes, se faufile comme un grain de sable dans un flingue, nous coince devant ce navet, et elle s'endort tranquillement ?! Quelle peste !

- Bienvenue aux frontières du réel. Tu n'as même pas marché dans son jeu, tu as couru !

- Tu t'es pas vraiment rebiffé non plus, hein, bouda Dean.

- Elle va avoir froid, remarque Sam en se levant.

Il défit son lit pour déposer sa couverture sur sa sœur. La belle endormie de retourna dans son sommeil et lui attrapa la main. Le cadet leva la tête vers son aîné dans un appel au secours.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, lança Dean en se levant à son tour pour enlever sa chemise et se glisser sous ses propres couvertures.

Il éteignit la télévision, ignorant la fin du film qui continuait de défiler. Sam le fusilla des yeux avant de se rallonger dans son lit maladroitement, sa main toujours prise dans l'étreinte de sa sœur.

- Je suppose que c'est l'heure de dormir, du coup, conclut le plus vieux en appuyant sur l'interrupteur de la lumière. Je me suis pas couché aussi tôt depuis... Je sais même plus quand.

- M'en parle pas, renifla Sam en essayant de trouver une position confortable.

- Bah, ça nous fera pas de mal, je suppose.

Rapidement, un léger ronflement s'éleva, et seul Sam était encore éveillé cinq minutes plus tard. Une main sous la tête, il fixait le noir au-dessus de lui en se repassant les événements des dernières vingt-quatre heures. Comme l'avait si bien dit Dean, la tornade Fiona avait complètement bouleversé leur quotidien. Ça n'avait pas été désagréable, au contraire le temps avait même passé vite. C'était juste trop différent, trop éloigné de leur réalité. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passerait après, quelles seraient les conséquences sur le long terme. Devraient-il remettre en question leur façon de travailler ? De vivre ? L'inclure à temps plein dans la petite famille que Dean et lui avaient formée avec Bobby ?

Une nouvelle fois, Fiona bougea dans son sommeil. Elle se retourna encore et se blottit contre Dean, qui, dans un réflexe, lui rendit son étreinte. Sous le clair de lune, Sam grava l'image sur sa rétine : Son frère apaisé avait posé son menton sur la tête de la jeune fille, qui paraissait encore plus jeune que lorsqu'elle était éveillée. Conscient qu'il ne dormirait pas tout de suite, le cadet se leva pour vérifier l'histoire de Fiona dans un sursaut de conscience.

Il alla chercher le journal de son père et s'installa sous la fenêtre pour le feuilleter. Quand il tomba sur la période qui l'intéressait, il ne trouva qu'une croix et un mot : « erreur ». Il chercha ailleurs, mais aucune autre indication n'était disponible. Sa curiosité attisée, il décida d'appeler Bobby pour voir s'il était au courant de quelque chose. Jetant un coup d'œil à son frère et à sa sœur toujours enlacés, il quitta la chambre pour ne pas les réveiller.

- J'allais me coucher, grogna la voix de Bobby pour toute salutation lorsqu'il décrocha.

- Excuse-moi, je voulais vérifier quelque chose. Est-ce que tu te souviens d'une affaire que Papa aurait eu il y a presque vingt-huit ans, en août ?

- Août 1986 ? Laisse-moi réfléchir... Votre père vous avait déposé chez moi, cette fois-là. C'est la première fois que je vous emmenais camper.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas...

- Normal, t'avais trois ans.

- Et on était restés longtemps chez toi ? L'affaire de Papa était compliquée ?

- Non, non, je ne crois pas. Il ne m'en a pas parlé, mais il a eu rapidement terminé, apparemment. En tout cas, il m'a appelé trois ou quatre jours après qu'il a été arrivé dans le Colorado. Il avait l'air bizarre au téléphone, et il m'a demandé de vous garder une semaine de plus parce qu'il avait des trucs à finir avant de rentrer.

- Quels genres de trucs ?

- J'en sais foutre rien. Des trucs. Il m'a dit qu'il avait fait une connerie et qu'il avait besoin d'un break.

- C'était quoi cette fameuse connerie ?

- J'ai pas posé de questions, ça avait l'air d'être une histoire plutôt personnelle...

- Et quand il est revenu, il t'en a reparlé ?

- Nope, je sais juste qu'il est passé par Lawrence en rentrant. Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ? Qu'est-ce que t'avais à vérifier ?

- On a rencontré quelqu'un, une fille de plus de vingt ans qui dit être notre sœur.

- Vous l'avez testée ?

- Bien sûr. Et on a passé la journée avec elle, elle était sur notre affaire. Elle boit de l'eau bénite comme toi du whisky. Elle est pas démoniaque. Pas vraiment.

- Comment ça "pas vraiment" ?

- T'as entendu parler des Antéchrists ?

Sam résuma l'histoire de Fiona en quelques minutes et Bobby écoutait attentivement en posant quelques questions çà et là.

- Tu penses que c'est possible, demanda Sam lorsqu'il eut fini son histoire.

- La version de John est partie en flammes avec lui, en tout cas. Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?

- Je sais pas... Dean lui fait confiance, et moi aussi, mais...

- Ouais, c'est quand même bizarre. J'aurais bien voulu vérifier aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

- Dean est à côté ?

- Non, non, il dort avec Fiona.

- Écoute, je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre de voir la suite. Va te coucher, je chercherai des infos sur la famille de la gamine. Si ce sont des chasseurs comme elle le dit, il doit y avoir des traces. Eddings, tu m'as dit ?

- Oui, merci Bobby, bonne nuit.

Sam raccrocha, le cœur plus léger. Quand il rentra à nouveau dans la chambre, ses frère et sœur n'avaient pas bougé. Il fixa de longues minutes l'expression enfantine de Fiona et secoua la tête. De toute façon, malgré tous ses doutes il la considérait déjà un peu comme sa sœur. Enfin, il se glissa une nouvelle fois dans son lit, prêt à dormir. Lorsque Morphée s'empara de lui, il eut vaguement conscience que Fiona se retournait encore et s'emparait de son bras.

Le lendemain lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Dean se réveilla face au visage endormi de son frère. Il eut un violent sursaut qui tira Sam du sommeil.

- Dean ? balbutia le cadet encore dans le brouillard. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

- Fiona, répondit seulement son aîné en cherchant dans la pièce. J'hallucine !

Le cri de rage de Dean sortit complètement Sam du sommeil et il se souvint des derniers événements. Il scanna à son tour la chambre du regard et ne trouva aucune trace de la jeune chasseresse.

- Elle est partie ? Demanda-t-il en passant une main sur son visage pour se remettre les idées en place.

- Combien tu paries ? Je vais voir à la réception. Vérifie qu'on nous ait rien volé.

Dean quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur, laissant son frère à son inspection. Sam constata que le soleil était levé depuis longtemps et il vérifia l'heure à sa montre : onze heures passées. Il leur fallait quitter rapidement la chambre. Il s'étira avant de se décider à ranger les affaires et vérifier que rien ne manquait. En toute honnêteté, à part le couteau de Ruby, il n'y avait rien qu'aurait pu voler Fiona. Et le couteau était toujours là. Il bailla à s'en décrocher les mâchoires. Il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis une éternité.

La porte claqua quand Dean revin, encore plus excédé.

- La sale petite garce ! s'écria-t-il. Elle s'est barrée, et elle a payé notre chambre !

- Elle a laissé un mot ou quelque chose ? s'enquit calmement le plus grand pour essayer de contenir la colère de son aîné.

- Juste une clé. Elle a même pas dit à quoi elle servait. Elle m'énerve avec ses départs à la noix !

Sam soupira et termina de rassembler leurs affaires, voyant que son frère, qui tournait en rond comme un fauve en cage, ne l'aiderait pas. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de son ordinateur, il découvrit une feuille de papier pliée en quatre.

- Dean ! appela-t-il. Regarde ça, elle a laissé un mot, finalement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a écrit ?

- Salut beaux gosses, lut Sam en toussotant, il est six heures du mat', je n'ai pas le cœur de vous réveiller. Vous formez un beau tableau tous les deux, j'ai gardé une photo, haha ! J'espère que vous avez bien dormi (et que Dean ne fait pas trop la gueule). J'ai payé votre chambre. Voyez ça comme un cadeau pour avoir accepté mes caprices le temps d'une journée. J'avoue avoir été un peu dépassée par les événements, moi aussi. J'avais envie de profiter un peu de vous avant de retourner à ma vie. "I'm a poor lonesome cowboy", un truc comme ça.

» Merci pour ces vingt-quatre heures en votre compagnie. J'ai laissé une clé à la réception : C'est celle de ma forge en Arizona. C'était le double de ma mère. Je suis contente de l'avoir gardé, finalement, si ça peut vous servir un jour. L4adresse est à la fin de mon petit mot, ainsi que le numéro de ma boîte vocale, si vous en avez besoin. J'ai pris soin de récupérer vos numéros au cas où, désolée.

» Bon courage pour la suite, j'ai confiance en vous. Je n'attends pas de vos nouvelles, mais quand même, n'hésitez pas à laisser un message, je vous rappellerai. A un de ces quatre, frérots.

- Au moins, elle a dit à quoi servait la clé, conclut Dean d'un ton beaucoup plus calme.

- Mais elle n'a pas dit où elle allait.

- Elle nous laisse le choix, constata l'aîné. A nous de la recontacter si on veut.

- J'ai du mal à la cerner, quand même. Elle est tellement à l'aise avec sa solitude et sa vie, ça me paraît dingue. Comment elle peut être aussi solide alors que nous on commence déjà à tomber en morceaux ?

- Pas si solide que ça, remarqua Dean en montrant à son frère un détail qui lui avait échappé pendant sa lecture.

Une goutte d'eau, qui avait séché, avait fait gondoler un coin de la feuille. Et une autre, certainement essuyée à la va-vite, avait fait baver l'encre.

- On la reverra, consola Sam en pressant l'épaule de son frère.

- Toi peut-être.

- N'oublie pas ce qu'elle a dit. On s'en sortira. Tous les deux.

Dean hocha distraitement la tête et enfila sa veste. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient la chambre sans un regard un arrière, avec le simple souvenir d'un grain de sable qui avait foutu le camp en un coup de vent.


	6. II The whole world told me

_**Note :**__ P'tain qu'est-ce que c'était chiant à taper comme chapitre (les balises, c'est super relou à mettre, surtout que je suis même pas sûre que ça apparaisse sur FFnet. Là encore, si vous voulez une présentation plus potable, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur mon blog =) (flower-for-christmas skyrock com) Heureusement je me suis remonté le moral en inventant des pseudos stupides, c'était cool. Pour rappel, si vous vous en souveniez plus, Samlicker81 est le pseudo de Becky... :)_

**_Thème :_** There for Tomorrow - _Burn the night away (Le titre en est un extrait)_

_**Time-line :**__ Saison 4 (après la rencontre avec Chuck)_

**_Part Two, The whole world told me I should disappear_**

_2009, Quelque part en Arkansas._

2:03 Deanlover dit : *Vient de finir _Whicked_* Oh Deeeaaaan 3 Il est teeeellement courageux et désespérément sexy... Sam doit être brisé ! A quand la suiiiiite ?

2:06 Deanna Harvelle dit : Nouvelle sur le forum ? _Supernatural _n'est plus édité depuis un moment. On a essayé une pétition auprès de l'éditeur, mais pas de réponse. On dit que Carver Edlund continue d'écrire, cependant.

2:07 Deanlover dit : Oh non ! Y a pas moyen de se procurer la suite ?

2:10 Deanna Harvelle dit : Visiblement pas. Tu peux toujours lire des fanfictions. Il y en a un paquet sur le forum.

2:11 Deanlover dit : Super ! Je vais chercher. A propos, vous ne trouvez pas que Dean et Sam ont une relation... ambiguë ? Genre tension sexuelle ?

2:13 Deanna Harvelle dit : Hahaha ! Il y a un topic dédié, si ça t'inté je trouve que Dean et Jo forment un coupke d'enfer !

2:13 Winchester girl dit : Yerk ! Par pitié, pas de telles horreurs en dehors du topic Wincest. *frissonne* En plus, c'est complètement contre nature !

2:15 Deanna Harvelle dit : S'il te plaît, Winchester girl, respecte les fantasme des autres, c'est une fiction, chacun imagine ce qu'il veut.

2:16 Deanlover dit : Désolée, je suis nouvelle, pas la peine de m'agresser.

2:20 Winchester girl dit : J'ai tendance à imaginer les garçons comme mes frères alors franchement, ça me fait tout bizarre d'imaginer mes frangins en train de... Haaaaan ! Okay, je vais me javelliser le cerveau.

3:05 Deanna Harvelle dit : ... Je crois que t'es encore plus bizarre que nous là... Bon, je vais me coucher, pas de bêtise sans modo !

4:13 Samlicker81 dit : Toujours un modérateur en ligne, je prends la suite ! Au fait, Deanlover, je viens de poster le dernier chapitre de ma fiction "Plus que frères" sur le topic Wincest, si ça t'intéresse. Moi aussi je les trouve super chauds tous les deux. Surtout Sam !

If you like Sam & Dean as a couple, join us !

THE GIF

6:23 Winchester girl dit : Okay, j'ai définitivement besoin d'une lobotomie, là. Je respecte les autres fans, vraiment. Mais là, Samlicker81, tu dépasses mes limites. C'est QUOI ce gif érotique dans ta signature ? Y a encore des fans prudes et des mineurs sur ce forum. Pour une modératrice, je trouve ça un peu abuser...

6:33 Samlicker81 dit : Malheureusement pour toi, je suis effectivement modo, donc c'est moi qui te bannis si j'en ai envie ! Arrête de penser que Sam et Dean son seulement à toi, okay ? Si tu continues, c'est ton compte qui sera suspendu.

If you like Sam & Dean as a couple, join us !

THE GIF

7:01 Ashforeverlove dit : Moi jtrouv que Winchester girl a raison, c pa cool de nous obligé à voir sa. Mets au moins un spoiler dans ta signature.

7:03 Winchester girl dit : Merci. Au moins une personne de sensée.

7:07 Ashforeverlove dit : De rien. En + franchmen g adoré ta fic avec l'histoire de la soeur. CT cool.

7:09 Samlicker81 dit : Uh, tu parles. Elle aussi elle met en scène ses fantasmes. Comme si les gars pouvaient avoir une soeur cachée. Ou un frère. Totalement ridicule.

If you like Sam & Dean as a couple, join us !

THE GIF

7:11 Sammybaby dit : Moi j'ai bien aimé, même si je sais toujours pas si on peut faire confiance à cette nana. T'as prévu un autre chapitre W girl ?

7:46 Winchestergirl dit : Pas d'inspiration pour le moment. Pourquoi tu la crois pas ?

7:49 Sammybaby dit : Je sais pas, le sang de démon, j'ai pas confiance. Même si Sam en a aussi, je pense qu'il est le seul à pouvoir gérer ça.

7:57 Harvellepower dit : De toute façon, les seules femmes de confiance ce sont les Harvelle. Ellen est tellement classe. Et Jo... 3 Et si je peux mettre mon grain de sel, en tant que mec, les trips gay ça me soûle.

8:02 Ashforeverlove dit : Samlicker, tu la lu la fic au - ? Fiona est un personnage indépendant, elle sert pas à l'intrigue principale. Et elle est trop swagg.

9:06 InthetrunkoftheImpala dit : Je m'ennuyais en cours, je vois que la conversation va bon train ! Mec aussi, je passe dans le camp Winchester/Harvelle. Non seulement c'est gay, mais c'est entre frangins, quoi ! Je vais avoir du mal à regarder mes frères dans les yeux après ce gif.

9:06 Deanna Harvelle dit : Je me lève tout juste pour constater la jungle ! D'abord, désolée Samlicker, tu sais que je t'adore, mais j'avoue que le gif est de trop. Mets-le en spoiler s'il te plaît.  
Ensuite Wgirl, arrête de jouer les trolls. Pas la peine d'attiser l'agressivité. Par contre, j'ai pas trouvé ton histoire trop tordue. (Non, je n'ai pas de vie, oui, j'ai lu quasiment toutes les fics du forum.) C'est clairement du Self-insert, mais tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal.  
Fin de la parenthèse parce que pour finir, les commentaires de fanfictions vont avec les fanfictions. Ce topic est certes destiné au flood sur la série, mais restons courtois sur les divergences d'opinion.

9:10 Samlicker81 dit : Ok, je me suis peut-être laissée emporter. Mais ce gif est trop beau ! J'ai modifié, il est caché pour les coincés, maintenant.

If you like Sam & Dean as a couple, join us !

Spoiler :

9:11 Heytuesdaypignapoke dit : Moi j'adore la relation hyper fusionnelle que Dean et Sam ont. Ils se complètent vraiment bien, et j'aime leur notion de famille plus importante que tout le reste. Mais ce qui me plaît, c'est que ça reste comme ça. Déséquilibré, en co-dépendance, mais totalement, définitivement fraternel.

9:13 Winchester girl dit : Désolée mais je trolle pas Deanna, c'est un forum, c'est fait pour débattre. Pour ma fic, toutes mes excuse, je n'aurais pas dû encourager... Ah mais en fait, j'ai rien fait, ma fic s'est incrustée là contre mon gré ! Mais bref. Pardon. Merci quand même à Ash et toi pour les commentaires sympa.

9:19 Sammybaby dit : Ben on floodait malgré tout sur la série en débattant sur la fic de Wgirl. On s'interroge sur la possibilité de John à avoir eu une aventure avec quelqu'un d'autre après la mort de Mary. Enfin peu importe, mon cours de bio commence...

9:33 InthetrunkoftheImpala dit : Moi je pense que c'est possible. Après tout, John a eu une vie merdique, il a bien pu...

9:35 Heytuesdaypignapoke dit : Je suis peut-être trop sentimental (c'est ce qui est censé caractériser un gay dans les stéréotypes alors soyons fous !), mais pour moi, le seul et unique amour de John, c'est Mary. Impossible qu'il la trahisse, même après sa mort. Surtout après ça.

9:37 Ashforeverlove dit : Bin moi jcrois que c fesable. Avant la fic de Wgirl jy avai jamai vrmt pensé ms après tt pq pa ?

9:38 Deanna Harvelle dit : Attention au langage texto ! (Oui, je suis là pour être relou, ma vie est horrible T_T) Et moi je suis comme Tuesday, j'y crois pas.

9:42 HEATOFTHEMOMENT dit : Ben quand on voit comment est Dean... peut-être que son père était pareil, on sait pas.

9:47 Harvellepower dit : Mais au fait, Winchester girl, pourquoi ce pseudo ? Fan d'armes à feu ? Pour John, je me prononce pas. Je n'ai aucune envie de douter de lui.

10:04 Todaystuesdaytoo dit : Woh, j'vois qu'y a d'autres fans de Mystery Spot ? Un des meilleurs tomes de la série à mes yeux ! J'adore les timeloops !

10:06 Deanlover dit : Ben dites-donc, ça a avancé, ici ! Je me suis endormie sur mon ordinateur à force de lire des fanfics. Loués soient les fans ! Maintenant faut que je trouve une excuse pour mon retard au boulot... T_T

10:09 Winchester girl dit : Harvelle, on va dire que je fais partie de la dynastie ;) Moi je suis sûre que John a semé sa graine aux quatre vents ! C'est un mec après tout... Et Today, moi aussi je suis fan inconditionnelle de Mystery Spot ! Trop drôle !

10:11 Heytuesdaypignapoke dit : Haha ! Tout le monde aime voire Dean mourir ou quoi ? C'est quoi cette réflexion du "c'est un mec après tout" ? Super facile... è_é

12:12 Samlicker81 dit : Je voudrais pas qu'un nouveau membre de la famille s'incruste entre Sam et Dean, moi ! Mais tout est possible avec John... Il est plutôt mystérieux.

If you like Sam & Dean as a couple, join us !

Spoiler :

13:43 Harvellepower dit : Dynastie ? La famille des fabricants d'arme ?

14:05 todaystuesdaytoo dit : Les morts de Dean son tellement ridicules !

14:54 Winchester girl dit : Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

15:01 HEATOFTHEMOMENT dit : Moi ce que je préfère, c'est quand Sam fait tout pour retrouver le Trickster à la fin. Je croyais vraiment que c'était fini pour Dean !

16:36 Demonshunter dit : Je pense que ça rajouterait au charme de John s'il avait eu une faiblesse... Je vais tester la fic de Winchester girl pour voir ! :)

Exorcizamus te !

16:47 Familybusiness dit : Ce serait sympa que la famille s'agrandisse ! Ce serait bizarre à gérer pour les garçons. Sam est plutôt possessif.

16:53 Winchester girl dit : Sam, possessif ? Dean est pas pire ?

17:00 Crossroad-demon dit : Nan ! Dean est surprotecteur, c'est le stéréotype du grand frère : il a été élevé par son père dans le seul but de prendre soin de son frère.

17:03 Winchester girl dit : C'est super triste, du coup !

17:06 Heytuesdaypignapoke dit : Au contraire ! C'est là à mon avis tout le relief de son personnage ! C'est un homme tourné vers les autres, plein d'abnégation.

17:09 Winchester girl dit : Oui, c'est ce que je disais : c'est super triste ! Il faudrait qu'il rencontre quelqu'un qui lui fasse voir les choses autrement...

17:11 Familybusiness dit : Ouaip. Ce serait marrant qu'il retombe sur un amour de jeunesse qui a eu un enfant de lui, ça lui donnerait un nouveau but...

17:22 Heytuesdaypignapoke dit : Enfin pour l'instant, son âme est coincée en Enfer... aaaargh pourquoi l'éditeur a arrêté la publication ?

17:44 Winchester girl dit : Moi je suis sûre qu'il va s'en sortir. Si les démons existent, pourquoi pas les anges ? Il a rien à faire en Enfer, alors les anges pourraient bien le ramener, non ?

17:48 Harvellepower dit : C'est marrant, mais quand c'est toi qui parle de Supernatural, j'ai l'impression que c'est réel.

17:52 Winchester girl dit : Ah bon ? Je suis super fan, ça doit être pour ça.

000000

Un pop-up s'ouvre devant l'écran qui éclaire le visage d'une jeune femme aux boucles d'un rouge flamboyant :

22:30 Harvellepower dit : Encore connectée ? Tu fais rien de ta vie ? Lol

La jeune fille soupire, pose les mains sur son clavier, les enlève, soupire encore, puis :

22:32 Winchester girl dit : Je suis en vacances, je viens de découvrir le forum. Enfin il y a trois jours, quoi. L'attrait de la nouveauté, je suis accro.

Le message suivant arrive immédiatement :

22:32 Harvellepower dit : Tu baignes dans l'univers Spn depuis longtemps ?

22:33 Winchester girl dit : Oh, je dirais depuis ma naissance ! Lol. J'ai acheté le premier à sa sortie...

Mensonge. Elle est tombée dessus par hasard il y a un mois. Elle soupire encore.

22:33 Harvellepower dit : Depuis ta naissance ? Lol. T'as quel âge, au fait ?

Elle se retient de soupirer, cette fois, mais sourit amèrement.

22:34 Winchester girl dit : Ca se fait pas de demander son âge à une dame ! Lol 18 ans, pourquoi, t'as quel âge, toi ?

22:34 Harvellepower dit : 27. J'aurais cru que t'avais plus. T'es pas étudiante, alors ?

22:37 Winchester girl dit : Nope. Les études, c'est pas mon truc.

22:38 Harvellepower dit : Alors tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

La jeune femme grimace. Ses yeux verts fixent la dernière réponse alors qu'elle réfléchit.

22:46 Winchester girl dit : Tu me dragues ou quoi ? :)

22:46 Harvellepower dit : Pas du tout ! Enfin je crois pas. Je te trouve juste plus intriguante que les autres membres. Et j'aime bien éclaircir les mystères.

22:52 Winchester girl dit : Je suis une fan comme les autres. J'ai juste un peu plus d'imagination et un peu moins de vie sociale. :)

22:52 Harvellepower dit : Tu mets du temps à répondre. Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais dans la vie ! :)

22:53 Winchester girl dit : Je fais d'autres trucs à côté, désolée. Et je fais des petits boulots à droite et à gauche, j'aime bien voyager.

22:54 Harvellepower dit : T'as pas de famille ? T'es un peu jeune pour partir à l'aventure... T'as fait une fugue, c'est ça ?

La fille sourit de toutes ses dents derrière son écran.

22:59 Winchester girl dit : Quelque chose comme ça. LARPing Lucky Lucke !

23:00 Harvellepower dit : Tu m'intrigues encore plus avec tes "quelque chose comme ça" ! Raconte ! Et puis c'est quoi ce pseudo ? T'es super fan de Spn, et ton pseudo est sans rapport avec la saga, c'est quand même étrange...

23:11 Winchester girl dit : T'es vraiment super curieux ! Tu sais que c'est ça qui a tué le chat ?

23:11 Harvellepower dit : Je bosse dans la police, déformation professionnelle, désolé.

23:13 Winchester girl dit : Tu viens de perdre des points, là :)

23:15 Harvellepower dit : Quoi ? Être flic, c'est pas être un emmerdeur, hein. C'est protéger les gens. Je m'intéresse à toi d'un point de vue privé, t'inquiète.

23:16 Winchester girl dit : J'aime bien garder mon anonymat. J'aurais pas dû utiliser ce pseudo, on va me prendre pour une terroriste. :)

23:17 Harvellepower dit : Malheureusement pour toi, c'est trop tard (pas pour le terrorisme, pas encore :) ) Allez, dis-moi...

La jeune femme se mord la lèvre inférieure. Elle s'est laissée emporter. Elle se lève et commence à ranger ses vêtements dans son grand sac en toile, puis se tourne vers l'écran:

23:26 Harvellepower dit : J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai cherché le nom Winchester sur le serveur de la police. Et tu sais quoi ? Sam et Dean Winchester, recherchés dans plusieurs états pour usurpation d'identité, usage de faux, pillages de tombes et meurtres. Déclarés morts dans une explosion d'hélicoptère après leur arrestation par le FBI il y a un an. Je commence à flipper, là. T'es qui ?

Elle ferme les yeux et donne un grand coup de poing dans le mur à sa droite.

- Quelle conne, murmure-t-elle. Mais quelle conne !

23:30 Winchester girl dit : Si je te le disais, je serais obligée de te tuer. :)

23:31 Harvellepower dit : Je prends ça sérieusement. T'es une tueuse à gage ou tu fais partie d'une mafia ? Pourquoi ces types ont le même historique que les héros de Supernatural ?

23:33 Winchester girl s'est déconnectée.

Devant son écran, la rouquine supprime sa fanfiction et toutes ses traces sur le forum. Elle efface son historique, effectue quelques modifications sur son ordinateur et s'empresse de l'éteindre. Elle le jette ensuite dans son sac, lance un rapide coup d'œil à la chambre et sort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une Harley Davidson quitte la petite ville de Saint-John, Arkansas.

À plusieurs États de là, une jeune blonde tape sur la table à côté de son ordinateur. Elle regarde l'écran qui indique toujours Winchester girl s'est déconnectée. Elle retourne sur le forum et cherche l'historique de Winchester girl, mais ne parvient pas trouver son profil : La fille s'est volatilisée. Heureusement, la blonde a eu la bonne idée de sauvegarder la fameuse fiction.

- Bien joué, Jo, marmonne-t-elle.

Elle cherche pendant de longues minutes à retracer l'adresse IP, mais ne parvient pas à aller plus loin que l'Arkansas. Une triste pensée pour Ash lui effleure l'esprit. Lui aurait pu trouver. Frustrée, elle se lance dans la lecture de « New girl in town ».

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

La fiction décrit une enquête située après The Mystery Spot dans la saga. Elle met en scène de façon très réaliste la rencontre des deux héros avec une jeune fille qui se dit être leur sœur. Même si elle n'a pas donné de nom de famille dans sa fiction, l'auteure connaît visiblement les Winchester puisqu'elle utilise ce nom comme pseudonyme. Est-elle une fille, de toute façon ? Est-elle humaine ? Que ferait un démon sur un site de fans dans tous les cas ?

Joanna Harvelle, puisque c'est elle en personne, s'interroge sur l'identité de cette auteure anonyme. Elle a déjà lu certaines fictions histoire de rire un peu sur les délires des fans, mais n'a jamais eu pour autant l'impression que ces histoires étaient vraies. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle a découvert la saga en début d'année pendant une chasse. Entendre citer les prénoms de Sam et Dean accolés au mot « vampire » attire forcément l'attention quand on s'appelle Harvelle.

Heureusement pour elle, Jo est plutôt subtile : Quand elle s'est retournée vers la table qui avait éveillée sa curiosité, elle a trouvé deux ados en pleine conversation. Prenant sa bière et rejoignant leur table, elle a suscité un moment de choc avant de pouvoir récolter les informations qui l'intéressaient. La flasque d'eau bénite prête au cas-où les ados seraient possédés, elle a découvert avec surprise que les aventures de Sam et Dean étaient trouvables en librairie.

C'est comme ça que quelques mois plus tard, après avoir lu tous les tomes, elle traîne sur les forums de la série. Elle a été très flattée de constater que la famille Harvelle avait du succès, d'ailleurs. Et que Dean semble avoir quelques sentiments pour elle, d'après les livres. La modératrice Deanna Harvelle est son meilleur soutien là-dessus.

Malgré son plaisir de découvrir cette saga, elle n'en a pas parlé aux Winchester. Ni à personne d'autre, en fait. Quelque chose lui dit que les principaux concernés risquent de ne pas apprécier. Et après tout, se rassure-t-elle, l'histoire s'est terminée avec Dean en Enfer. Tant qu'elle ne reprend pas, Jo fait juste de la veille. Et cette Winchester girl est une véritable énigme dans sa surveillance...

Peut-être qu'il serait temps d'en parler à quelqu'un.

Elle prend son téléphone et compose le numéro de Dean. Pendant que la sonnerie retentit, elle jette un coup d'œil au forum :

00:01 Deanlover dit : Mon patron m'a passé un savon ! Je viens de me faire virer... T_T Mais je ne peux plus m'arrêter de lire les fanfictions ! Et d'ailleurs, je ne trouve plus celle de Winchester girl, j'aurais bien aimé la lire...

00:03 Deanna Harvelle dit : Elle a supprimé son compte, et sa fiction. Tant mieux, entre nous, je la trouvais un peu bizarre...

00:05 Ashforeverlove dit : Zut je voulai l'enregistré ! J'ai pa u le tps de la relir. Qqun l'auré ?

- Allô ? La voix de Dean l'interrompt dans sa lecture.  
- Dean ?  
- Ouais. Un problème ?  
- Euh, pas vraiment. Mais...  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Ça va probablement pas te plaire. Tu savais qu'il y avait une série de bouquins sur vos "aventures" ?  
- Hum. Ouais. On a découvert ça y a quelques mec qui a écrit ça est un prophète et cette série est censée être le futur Évangile Winchester ou quelque chose du genre. Une belle daube, si tu veux mon avis. Et c'est plutôt gerbant de lire sa propre vie.  
- Oui, ben à ce propos...  
- Quoi ? Attends, me dis pas que tu les as lus ?  
- Euh... si ?  
- Et tu nous en as pas parlé ?  
- Ça me semblait pas si important...  
- Putain mais Jo, ça...  
- Oui, bon excuse-moi, maintenant, c'est fait, c'est fait. Peu importe, je gardais un œil sur les forums au cas il y aurait quelque chose de bizarre.  
- Quoi, des FORUMS ? Tu veux dire "encore plus" bizarre ?  
- Ouais. Euh, bref, du coup, il y a une nana qui s'est inscrite il y a trois jours. Son pseudo : Winchester girl. Alors que votre nom n'est jamais cité.  
- Et pourquoi tu me dis ça que maintenant ? C'est peut-être une coïncidence...  
- Je suis pas connectée tout le temps, non plus ! Le truc surtout, c'est qu'elle a écrit une histoire vous mettant en scène avec une sœur peu après votre histoire avec la boucle temporelle. J'ai essayé d'en savoir plus, mais elle est restée dans le vague et elle a effacé ses traces...  
- Oh putain. Son histoire, ça ressemblait à quoi ?  
- Ben un self-insert classique...  
- Un quoi ?  
- Une insertion de soi dans un univers préexistant. En l'occurrence, le vôtre... nôtre.  
- Okay, quoi d'autre ?  
- Ça paraissait plutôt réaliste, même si un demi-démon me semble...  
- Demi-démon ?  
- Ouais, c'est plutôt original. Pas très crédible, mais finalement...  
- J'y crois pas...  
- Quoi ? Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais on aurait dit du vécu. Y avait pas mal de détail et tout. Bon la fin, par contre...  
- Quoi la fin ?  
- Vous et son personnage mangeant du pop-corn en regardant un film d'horreur... Pas très original.  
- Fiona... Je vais la buter !  
- Hein ? Qui ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu connais l'histoire ?  
- Rien. Je m'occupe. Et fais-moi plaisir, arrête ces connerie. Je sais même pas comment tu fais pour supporter ça.  
- Oh, c'est plutôt...  
- Je veux pas savoir. Tu m'as dit qu'elle avait tout supprimé. L'histoire y compris ?  
- Oui. Et personne n'en a gardé trace apparemment.  
- Tant mieux. Merci.  
Avant que Jo puisse ajouter quelque chose, Dean a raccroché. Elle soupire avec colère.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, en plein milieu du Texas, une Harley s'arrête devant un motel miteux. Une jeune femme en descend, ouvre un des coffres et prend un sac avant d'y mettre son casque. Ses boucles rouges cascadent sur son dos sous la lumière vacillante de l'enseigne. Elle prend une chambre et, une fois entrée, se dirige immédiatement vers le lit, sur lequel elle s'affale. Longue nuit.

Prise d'une intuition, elle prend son téléphone pour vérifier sa boîte vocale : Un client souhaitant passer commande pour une Claymore (sûrement un autre fana de Braveheart), pas d'urgence, et un autre, qui la surprend.

- Fiona Eddings, si j'arrive à prouver que c'est toi qui as mis en ligne un épisode parallèle à ce navet de Supernatural - et ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas trop compliqué à prouver - je t'arrache les yeux, les tripes, et je m'en fais un collier avec. En plus, ça veut dire que tu as lu ces conneries. J'y crois pas. Tu es complètement inconsciente ! Prie pour que je ne te retrouve pas avant que ma colère soit apaisée. Et crois-moi, c'est pas près d'arriver.

Même le "clic" du raccrochage est rageur, ce qui laisse la jeune femme admirative quelques secondes. Puis, malgré elle, elle éclate de rire. Le soulagement de savoir Dean de retour sur Terre, sa colère grandiloquente, tout ça la rend euphorique. La fatigue de la route aussi, sans doute. Pourtant, en son for intérieur, elle sait que Dean a raison, qu'elle a fait une bêtise. L'espace de quelques jours, elle s'est laissée emporter par son plaisir et par son envie de reconnaissance. Quelque part, elle a eu envie de prouver son existence, de montrer qu'elle comptait. Mais elle n'est qu'un interlude. Une parenthèse plutôt vite refermée.

Son rire s'interrompt bien vite et, sans même enlever ses chaussures, elle enfonce sa tête dans son oreiller pour y cacher les larmes qui commencent à monter. Elle respire profondément pour ravaler ses sanglots et grimace en sentant l'odeur de la lessive bon marché. Elle s'endort sur la pensée de sa prochaine chasse, qu'elle doit trouver rapidement.

Peut-être dénicher quelques démons à qui arracher des informations sur les Winchester... Un massacre lui ferait un bien fou.


	7. III-1 Maybe God can be on both sides

_**Note :**__ Oups, j'ai oublié de poster hier... Pas que ça fasse une grande différence, visiblement... :) Donc nouvelle partie, nouvelle time-line, ça se passe vers le milieu/fin de la saison 5._

**_Time line :_** _(entre les épisodes _99 problems_ & _Point of no return_, saison 5)_

_Thème : _Say When_ - The Fray_

**Part Three, Chapter One, Maybe God can be on both sides of the gun**

_"Maybe God can be on both sides of the gun  
never gone, understood why  
some of us never get it so good,  
so good  
Some of this was here before us  
All of this will go after us  
It Never stops until we give in, give in"_

_Sioux-Falls, Dakota du sud, 2010_

Un bruit de moteur pétaradant retentit dans la cour, et Bobby, le fusil sur les genoux, s'approcha de la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce que cette gamine fait là ? se demanda-t-il.

Sam, quelques mètres plus loin, fut pris d'un pressentiment et s'approcha à son tour. A travers la vitre, il vit descendre une jeune femme aux boucles blondes et aux sabres dans le dos descendre d'une Harley.

- Fiona ?! s'écria-t-il.

Son cri réveilla Dean, qui somnolait sur le canapé.

- Quoi ?

- C'est Fiona, expliqua Sam en montrant la fenêtre. Elle est là.

L'aîné des Winchester bondit en direction dela porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, la jeune fille devant lui s'apprêtait à frapper. Elle n'arrêta pas son geste et cogna sur le front de son frère.

- Ding dong, fit-elle d'un ton enjoué. Tu fais une très bonne cloche ! Contente de te voir big bro'.

Avant qu'il ait pu esquisser un geste, Dean se retrouva pris dans l'étreinte de Fiona. Lorsqu'elle le lâcha, elle entra comme si elle était chez elle pour embrasser Sam, qui avait suivit son frère dans l'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le plus grand en lui rendant mécaniquement son câlin.

- J'ai crû comprendre qu'il y avait une réunion de famille, alors je me suis invitée, expliqua-t-elle en tout simplicité.

- Mais...

Ignorant la tentative de Sam, Fiona s'avança dans la maison en continuant son babillage.

- Vous auriez pu au moins me prévenir que Dean avait fait un aller-retour Terre-Enfer avant que je l'apprenne par un message incendiaire. Ah, et au fait, Dean, j'avais raison à propos des Anges, visiblement. J'ai questionné quelques démons.

Les deux hommes suivaient leur jeune sœur sans pouvoir en placer une. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, elle se dirigea droit vers Bobby qui la regardait avec des yeux effarés.

- Robert Singer, je présume ? demanda-t-elle sans attendre de réponse, je suis Fiona, la demi-soeur de ces deux playboys. Enchantée.

- Stop ! cria Dean, excédé, alors qu'elle s'emparait de la main du vieil homme en fauteuil pour la serrer.

- Quoi ? Interrogea-t-elle, vexée d'être interrompue.

- D'abord, tu te calmes, intima Sam, qui avait repris ses esprits. Ensuite, tu t'assois, et tu réponds à nos questions.

- Okay, okay, ça va... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Si tu n'es pas un shape-shifter, en premier lieu, grogne Bobby, déjà fatigué par cette pile électrique.

La jeune fille dégaina un de ses saxes en argent et releva sa manche pour s'entailler le bras.

- Satisfait ? siffla-t-elle en direction du carrossier qui grinça des dents.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Répéta Sam, ignorant l'ambiance électrique qui régnait entre son père de substitution et sa sœur.

- Vu que vous ne m'avez pas donné de nouvelles, commença-t-elle avec un regard assassin, je me suis renseignée sur vos aventures autrement. A ce propos, Dean, je suis désolée que tu aies finalement atterri en Enfer. J'ai entendu dire il y a près d'un an que c'étaient les Anges qui t'en avaient sorti. Je me suis concentrée sur les Démons, après ça, du coup j'ai entendu parler des 66 sceaux. Mais bon, n'ayant pas les mêmes moyens que vous, j'ai surtout fait du ménage dans les démons de bas étage. Vous avez l'air sacrément investis dans cette histoire d'apocalypse ! Forcément, j'ai entendu parler du coming out de Lucifer. On est plutôt dans la merde, si vous voulez mon avis. J'ai retrouvé votre trace il y a quelques jours avec la prostituée de Babylone. En fouillant dans le portable de Sam la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, j'ai trouvé le numéro d'un certain Bobby qu'il avait appelé pendant que je dormais. J'ai supposé que c'était quelqu'un de confiance, et j'ai remonté la piste. Ca fait un moment que je garde un oeil sur Sioux-Falls, du coup. Vu que j'en ai marre d'avoir la moitié des infos, je suis venue à la pêche. Fin de l'histoire.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Dean.

- J'étais dans le coin quand j'ai croisé l'Impala. Je me suis dit que vous alliez faire un arrêt chez Bobby Singer. Bonne supposition, visiblement.

Bobby roula derrière son bureau sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux. Si les garçons lui faisaient confiance, très bien. Mais il n'avait pas à chercher bien loin pour trouver un exemple de confiance mal placé du côté de Sam.

- Après que Sam m'a appelé cette nuit-là, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur ta famille. Les Eddings sont une sacré vieille lignée.

- Ouaip, premier pionniers sur le sol américain, descendus du navire de Christophe Colomb himself.

- Ce qui est intéressant, c'est qu'il n'y a nulle part trace d'hommes.

- On a un petit côté amazone, si c'est ce que vous entendez par là. Maria, la fondatrice de la lignée avait un vieux différend avec son père et son frère, d'après les histoires de famille. Des hommes abusifs, je vous fais pas de dessin. Comme la vie était plutôt houleuse à l'époque, massacres et j'en passe, elle a intégré une tribu amérindienne. D'Amérique centrale, plutôt. Elle s'est rapprochée du sorcier qui lui a enseigné un paquet de trucs. Quand elle est tombée enceinte, elle a quitté la tribu, trop patriarcale à son goût, et elle a remonté vers le nord, échangeant avec d'autres ethnies. Elle a eu une fille, qu'elle a élevée avec toutes les connaissances qu'elle avait, plus ou moins comme une sorcière. avec le temps, les sorcières sont devenues des chasseresses.  
Jusqu'à mon arrière-grand-mère, qui voulait une vie normale. Le leitmotiv de la famille a toujours été de ne pas faire confiance aux hommes. Quand une des Eddings (la première du nom, en fait, vu qu'elle s'est mariée à un Anglo-américain) s'est retrouvé avec un mari possédé et un fils éventré sur les bras, elle a orienté les affaires familiales sur les démons il y a plus de deux siècles. Plus tard, elle a eu une fille qui a repris le flambeau. A ce qu'il paraît, c'est la seule qui a eu un fils au cours de la lignée. Et le pauvre n'a pas vécu bien longtemps. Les femmes sont plus résistantes.

- T'engage pas sur les pentes du féminisme devant un public d'hommes, conseilla Sam.

- Quoi ? C'est juste un constat. C'est ce que l'expérience familiale a prouvé, c'est tout.

Bobby grogna et alla chercher une bière pour s'occuper avant de tordre le cou à cette donzelle.

- Alors, vous en êtes où avec toute cette histoire ? Il n'y a pas que des symboles anti-démons ici. C'est quoi, ça ?

- De l'enochian, répondit Dean. Les anges ne sont pas vraiment les gentils qu'on espérait.

- Pourtant ils t'ont sorti de l'Enfer.

- Ouais. Pour que je sois l'hôte de Michael et qu'ainsi se déroule la bataille finale entre Lucy et lui. Moyennant bien sûr la destruction de la moitié de la population terrestre.

- Ça tombe bien, on était en surpopulation, ironisa la blonde. Ça a l'air sympa comme réjouissance. Vous comptiez m'envoyer une invitation ?

- On comptait surtout faire autrement, intervint Sam. Moi je suis censé être l'hôte de Lucifer.

- Il est pas déjà sur Terre, lui ?

- Son vaisseau est moins résistant que moi, il part en miettes.

- Et alors, vous pouvez pas juste attendre qu'il s'autodétruise ?

- Oh, bien sûr, renifla Dean. Et pendant ce temps, on le laisse mettre l'Amérique à feu et à sang. En sachant en plus qu'il pourra trouver un autre hôte, si nécessaire. C'est l'Étoile du matin, je suis sûr qu'il peut être convaincant.

- C'était juste une proposition comme ça... Vous avez mieux ?

- On compte sur le pouvoir de l'amour, répondit l'aîné avec un geste d'exaspération.

- Et c'est Dumbledore qui vous a rencardé ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il avait des conseils pourris.

- Écoute, reprit Sam, les anges et les démons s'en donnent à cœur joie, et on doit être à peine une cinquantaine de chasseurs encore valables sur tout le territoire pour les freiner un peu. Il nous faut un plan solide pour arrêter tout ça.

- Et visiblement, je ne fais pas partie des "chasseurs valables", qui sont si ça se trouve encore moins au courant que moi.

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma. Dean semblait avoir une idée en tête sans pour autant la partager, et Bobby grogna dans sa direction. Il s'apprêtait lui aussi à prendre la parole, mais finalement, ne dit rien. Il ne faisait toujours pas confiance à cette fille, dont les pupilles étaient toujours inexistantes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ? demanda-t-elle après les avoir observés de longues minutes.

- Tu sais quoi à propos des sceaux qui ont été rompus ? s'enquit Dean après quelques minutes de silence.

- Juste qu'ils ont été brisés sous la direction de Lilith, premier lieutenant des Enfers. Et qu'elle a été tuée par Sam à l'ouverture du dernier sceau.

- Alors tu sais que c'est moi qui ai déclenché l'Apocalypse, conclut Sam.

- Techniquement, tu n'es pas plus responsable que celui qui a brisé le premier sceau, objecta sa soeur.

- C'était moi.

- Quoi ?

- Celui qui a brisé le premier sceau, c'était moi. L'homme vertueux qui versa le premier sang en Enfer.

- Mais tu as été sorti !

- Trop tard. J'ai... Je n'ai pas tenu assez longtemps. Si j'avais pu... si j'avais résisté comme Papa... Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

- Dean, interrompit Sam, tu as fait ce que tu as pu, tu...

- Stop ! J'ai loupé un épisode, là. Toi, vertueux ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en bas ?

- J'ai... Je suis resté en Enfer pendant quatre mois, mais là-bas, c'était comme des dizaines d'années. Chaque jour, un démon, Alastair, me torturait. Et chaque jour il me proposait de rejoindre l'autre côté, de torturer à mon tour. Je l'ai envoyé se faire foutre les trente premières années, mais au bout d'un moment, c'était tellement dur, et je pensais tellement que je ne sortirais jamais que... j'ai fini par accepter son offre. J'ai trahi tout ce en quoi je croyais.

- ... Tu... commença Fiona, mortellement sérieuse pour une fois. Je...

Mais il n'y avait rien à dire.

- Je suis celui qui a commencé tout ça, c'était ma faute.

- Attends, attends, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu...

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, Sam n'est pas plus responsable que celui qui a brisé le premier sceau.

- Oui mais je voulais dire... Tu ne l'as pas fait sciemment, ton but c'était juste de t'en sortir.

- C'était égoïste, je n'aurais jamais dû céder.

- Et l'ange qui t'a sorti de là, il a dit quoi ?

- Que j'étais celui qui empêcherait Lucifer de retrouver ses pleins pouvoirs. Que celui qui avait déclenché l'Apocalypse était le seul à pouvoir y mettre un terme.

- En se soumettant à Michael et en détruisant la moitié du globe ? Super bon plan. Quelque chose me dit que les Anges ne sont franchement pas clairs...

- C'est ce qu'on t'a dit, rappela Sam. Dean aurait pu entre autre m'empêcher de tuer Lilith, mais il a été retenu par Zachariah, un des anges qui nous ont collé au train toute l'année.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non, répondit Bobby en prenant part à la conversation pour la première fois. C'est très sérieux. Les Anges s'ennuyaient, les Archanges étaient perdus parce que Dieu a déserté le navire, alors ils ont laissé tout se bordel se produire.

- J'hallucine. Quelle bande d'enfoirés ! Donc définitivement, ça allège le poids de votre culpabilité. Même si vos choix ont eu des conséquences dévastatrices et que vous vous êtes fait manipuler dans les grandes largeurs, la palme de la connerie revient à cette sale bande d'emplumés !

- Dit comme ça, je me sens vachement mieux, ironisa Dean.

- Je croyais que les Anges étaient censés protéger les humains, moi, pas s'en servir comme quilles dans un bowling cosmique !

- Un peu comme tout le monde, quoi, soupira Sam.

- Donc, si je résume, les monstres sont des monstres, les démons sont des démons, et les anges sont deux fois pires puisqu'ils manipulent tout le monde. Comment on les tue ?

- Difficilement. Et de toute façon, ça ne résout pas le problème le plus urgent : se débarrasser de Lucifer.

- Et de Michael, ajouta Fiona. Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas déjà possédés, de toute façon ?

- Les anges ont besoin de la permission pour entrer dans leur vaisseau.

- Ah très bien. Ben vous ne la leur donnez pas, et ça fait déjà un problème de réglé.

- Dean est en train de flancher. Il pense que je ne résisterai pas à Lucifer, alors...

- C'est pas seulement ça, coupa l'aîné. C'est juste... Je suis fatigué, on a perdu plein de gens, et malgré tous nos efforts on n'a aucune solution, alors...

Fiona se leva et se dirigea vers Dean, affalé sur le canapé. Elle décroisa ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux de longues secondes.

- Tu dois continuer à te battre.. Pour ces gens que vous avez perdu. Ils croyaient en vous, ils croyaient en cette cause. Vous êtes peut-être maudits, mais vous êtes des Winchester, merde ! Les Winchester n'abandonnent jamais !

Puis elle s'installa sur ses genoux pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il se tendit quelques instants, lança un regard à son frère qui haussa les épaules et finit par rendre les armes.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, reprit sa sœur, la voix étouffée contre son épaule, ton aura est toujours aussi belle. Pleine de cicatrices, certes, mais toujours aussi forte.

Bobby, bien qu'il restât sur ses gardes, se détendit nettement quand il vit les bras de Dean se refermer sur le corps frêle de la chasseresse. Si Dean se laissait faire à ce point, c'est qu'il lui faisait réellement confiance. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam, qui paraissait partagé.

- C'est quoi cette histoire d'aura ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Quand Fiona active ses pouvoirs démoniaques, elle peut voir les auras des gens, expliqua Sam.

- Seulement les plus puissantes. Et celles de Sam et Dean sont plutôt imposantes. La vôtre est plus diffuse, mais vous semblez particulièrement solide.

- C'est à dire ?

- C'est compliqué à expliquer comme sensation, mais vous semblez entouré d'un mur de béton, pour faire simple.

- Et la mienne ? s'enquit Sam, elle a changé ?

Fiona se tourna vers lui sans quitter les genoux de Dean. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Elle est encore plus complexe qu'avant. Le blanc et le rouge se combattent. Les flammes ont pris de la puissance,mais en même temps, le blanc est plus vivant, plus combattif. Tu luttes contre tes erreurs, ça se voit.

- Pas contre ma nature ?

- Ta nature n'est ni mauvaise, ni démoniaque. On est tous humains, ici. Enfin moi un peu moins, rit-elle avec légèreté. La nature humaine est quelque chose de très complexe.

- Au fait, intervint Bobby, comment ça se fait que les démons ne connaissent pas ton existence, si tu les chasses ?

- Je ne laisse pas vraiment de témoins.

- Si tu les exorcises, tu ne les tues pas, objecta Bobby.

- Qui a parlé d'exorciser ? répondit la jeune fille avec nonchalance. Elle sortit de l'intérieur de sa veste un couteau quasi identique à celui de Ruby, bien que le manche fût un peu différent et la lame un peu plus longue.

- Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? Interrogea le vieux chasseur ébahi.

- Héritage familial, il a été forgé par une ancêtre.

- Tu nous en avais pas parlé, remarque Dean.

- Vous ne l'aviez pas demandé. Malheureusement, le savoir n'a pas été transmis, donc c'est le seul exemplaire que j'ai et je suis incapable d'en forger un autre. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, d'ailleurs.

- C'est déjà franchement bien. Mais ça veut dire que tu tues les hôtes à chaque fois ?

- La plupart sont en trop mauvais état pour survivre, de toute façon. Et ça m'arrive d'exorciser de temps en temps, quand les démons sont vraiment mineurs et qu'ils n'ont pas grillé mon identité. Mais quand je veux des infos, je suis obligée de les titiller un peu, et c'est plus pratique avec mon côté obscur...

Comme à son habitude, elle parlait de son ascendance démoniaque comme on parlerait d'une tâche de naissance, mais Dean la sentit se tendre sous le regard scrutateur de Bobby. Elle se leva brusquement et regarda vers l'entrée une main sur un de ses sabres.


	8. III-2 It's too hard to say goodbye

_**Thème :**__ des illusions/désillusion_

**Part Three, Chapter Two, It's too hard to say goodbye**

_"Some days I feel broke inside  
But I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide  
'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye  
When it comes to this..."  
Christina Aguilera - _Hurt

* * *

- Quoi ? Interpela Sam, qui se leva à son tour.

- Il y a quelqu'un à la porte. Pas humain. A la nouveauté de la sensation, je dirais un ange.

Elle s'approcha de l'entrée, Sam sur les talons, voyant du coin de l'oeil Dean s'entailler la main. Sam passa avant elle pour ouvrir la porte.

- Sam, salua sobrement l'homme en trenchcoat sur le seuil.

- Cas, répondit le jeune homme en se décalant pour le laisser entrer. Pourquoi tu n'es pas apparu dans la maison ?

- J'ai ressenti une présence... Éloigne-toi d'elle !

Fiona, qui avait dégainé ses sabres, se mit en garde quand l'ange en face d'elle s'avança d'un air menaçant.

- Tout doux, mon beau, fit-elle d'une voix glacée, prête à lui rentrer dans le lard. T'es peut-être increvable, mais sans ta tête tu risques d'être un peu diminué.

Ledit Cas ne répondit pas mais disparu de son champ de vision. Elle se retourna au dernier moment, quand elle sentit à nouveau sa présence, et croisa ses lames sous sa gorge. La main de l'ange était sur son front. A cet instant précis, la voix grave de Dean résonna :

- Cas, Fiona ! Du calme !

Les deux combattants ne se lâchaient pas des yeux et aucun ne voulait abdiquer en premier. Il fallut que Dean pose sa main sur l'épaule de l'ange et que Sam appuie sur les sabres de Fiona pour qu'ils se séparent. La jeune fille assassina son frère du regard.

- Je croyais que les anges ne jouaient pas dans le même camp ?

- Castiel est un allié, répondit Dean, dont la main était toujours sur l'épaule de l'ange.

- Castiel ?

- C'est lui qui m'a sorti de l'Enfer.

L'homme au trenchcoat échangea un regard avec Dean puis se détendit enfin. Si tant est qu'il pouvait se détendre, remarqua Fiona avec une grimace.

- Tu pourrais ranger tes armes, maintenant ? demanda Sam avec exaspération.

Elle soupira mais s'exécuta.

- Qui est cette personne ? Interrogea Castiel.

- Notre soeur, dit Dean. Fiona Eddings.

- Vous n'avez pas de soeur, remarqua l'ange. John Winchester n'a eu qu'un autre fils, Adam.

- Nooon ? John a remis ça ? Intervint la jeune fille avec un sourire.

- Ouais, acquiesça Sam. Adam aurait dû avoir vingt ans cette année.

- "Aurait dû" ?

- Il est mort l'année dernière, tué par des goules.

- Yerk. Mais les goules...

- Oui, normalement, ce sont des charognards, mais celles-là avaient un différend à régler avec Papa.

- Ça m'a l'air compliqué tout ça. Enfin... Désolée de savoir que j'aurais pu avoir un autre frère... Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça, l'emplumé ? Tu veux que je t'aide à enlever le balai que t'as dans le...

- Wow wow wow, vous deux, interrompit Dean en voyant le regard de Castiel. On se calme !

En effet, l'ange n'avait toujours pas quitté Fiona des yeux depuis que Dean l'avait présentée, et sous la pique, il avait incliné la tête en lui envoyant la promesse de souffrances infinies avec ses yeux.

- Qui est cette personne ? Répéta-t-il. Vous n'avez pas de sœur, il n'est inscrit nulle part que...

- Eh ben en voilà une bonne nouvelle, coupa grossièrement Fiona. Visiblement, messieurs (ou mesdames, d'ailleurs, comment on peut savoir avec ces trucs asexués) les anges ne sont pas au courant de tout.

- Je vous suggère d'arrêter votre impudence, demoiselle. Je suis un ange du Seigneur et je n'hésiterai guère plus longtemps à vous faire taire.

- Je ne respecte que ceux qui le méritent et pour l'instant tu n'es à mes yeux qu'une poule à qui on a volé son œuf. Pas la peine de te la jouer, je vois tes plumes.

- Allez les enfants, s'interposa Bobby, qui avait enfin daigné rouler jusqu'à la cuisine, tout le monde prend une bière et va s'asseoir.

- Je ne ressens pas le besoin de consommer d'alcool, répondit Castiel.

- Il parle toujours comme ça ? se renseigna Fiona auprès de Sam. C'est insupportable !

Sam haussa les épaules sans répondre et s'empara de la bouteille que lui tendait Dean. L'aîné en donna une autre à Bobby et garda la dernière pour lui, puis il retourna dans le salon en faisant signe à Castiel de le suivre. L'ange mit quelques secondes à coopérer, ne souhaitant visiblement pas quitter la jeune femme des yeux. Quand il lui tourna enfin le dos, Fiona lui tira la langue dans une grimace pleine de maturité. Sam leva les yeux au ciel en la poussant vers l'autre pièce.

- Quoi ? se vexa-t-elle. Il m'énerve !

- Fiona ! appela Dean.

Elle eut juste le temps de rattraper la bouteille d'eau bénite qu'il lui avait lancée.

- T'es dingue, t'aurais pu m'assommer, s'insurgea-t-elle.

- Ca nous aurait fait des vacances, grogna Bobby.

- Bois ça, coupa l'aîné quand il vit sa soeur ouvrir la bouche. C'est vrai que tu es insupportable, là.

- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle. Incompatibilité de caractères.

Puis elle descendit la bouteille.

- Y en aura pas assez, ajouta-t-elle. Je vais en chercher une autre.

Quand elle fut sortie, l'atmosphère électrique se détendit enfin. Même si Castiel semblait toujours aussi vexé et méfiant.

- Allez vous enfin me dire ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

- Elle a débarqué il y a une heure ou deux, expliqua Sam, ce n'était pas prévu au programme.

- Vous la connaissez, donc.

- Oui, on l'a rencontrée il y a deux ans, avant que j'aille en Enfer. Elle s'est présentée comme notre sœur et nous a raconté son histoire.

- Alors vous savez qu'elle n'est pas vraiment humaine. Elle est un danger, une aberration, il faut la supprimer.

- Du calme, boy scout, le stoppa Dean avant qu'il se lève, une main sur son genou. Elle va prendre de l'eau bénite et se calmer. Elle est avec nous, okay ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire confiance, elle...

- Elle est notre soeur, on a réussi à vérifier la plupart de ses informations.

- Même si on ne sait toujours pas si effectivement, John a eu une aventure avec sa mère, précisa Bobby.

- Les Anges ont gardé un oeil sur votre lignée, et il n'y a nulle trace de cette femme. Elle doit mentir.

- Je ne crois pas, rétorqua Dean. Sa famille est plutôt efficace, mais très discrète. Vous n'aviez pas toujours un oeil sur Papa, c'est possible qu'elle vous ait échappé.

- Et puis honnêtement, ajouta Sam, si c'était vraiment un piège, elle se serait rapprochée de nous, elle en aurait profité. Alors que là, on ne l'a pas vue depuis deux ans. Ça m'arrive même d'oublier son existence la plupart du temps...

* * *

Fiona, qui était entrée après avoir bu sa deuxième bouteille, entendit la réponse de Sam. Elle se figea dans l'entrée et fit discrètement demi-tour. Si Castiel détecta son mouvement, il ne dit rien et continua à interroger les Winchester.

La blonde retourna à sa moto et prit son paquet de cigarettes pour s'en allumer une. Elle s'assit par terre, adossée à son engin et cachée à la vue des occupants de la maison. Le contact avec le métal chauffé au soleil la réconforta un peu. Son fidèle destrier. Elle colla ses genoux contre sa poitrine et respira profondément.

- Qu'est ce que je fais là ? se demanda-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

Elle finit sa première cigarette sans s'en rendre compte et s'en alluma une autre immédiatement. En tirant dessus, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle avait laissé dans la maison. Rien. Mis à part, bien sûr, cette petite part d'amour qu'elle avait pour ses deux frères. Plus elle laissait son esprit dériver vers la mélancolie, plus son paquet se vidait.

* * *

A l'intérieur, la conversation allait bon train, et Castiel se laissait convaincre, même si, comme Bobby, il restait méfiant.

- Qu'est ce qui lui prend tant de temps ? Finit par s'interroger Sam en constatant que leur soeur était partie depuis plus d'une heure.

- Sûrement en train de fumer une clope, répondit Dean en les épaules.

- Peut-être, mais là, elle a carrément fumé tout le paquet.

- Si ça peut la calmer, renifla Bobby.

- Je vais la chercher, décida Dean en se levant du canapé où il était assis aux côtés de Castiel.

A l'instant même où il passait en position debout, le ronronnement caractéristique d'un moteur s'éleva. Le jeune homme se précipita à la fenêtre et eut juste le temps de croiser le regard de sa sœur avant qu'elle ferme les yeux et enfile son casque. Il se détourna de la vitre et courut vers la sortie pour la rattraper, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait pas à temps. Et en effet, une fois dehors, il vit la moto tourner à gauche et disparaître de la casse.

- Merde ! Cria-t-il en shootant un caillou.

Sam le rejoignit à l'extérieur au moment où l'aîné trouvait une rangée de mégots savamment disposés, formant le mot "BYE".

- Elle a effectivement fumé le paquet, observa le plus grand.

Paquet qui traînait d'ailleurs par terre et que Dean ramassa. Par pure curiosité, il l'ouvrit et y trouva un morceau de papier plié. Quand il le sortit, Castiel et Bobby étaient arrivés à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi est-elle partie ? demanda Bobby.

- J'en sais foutre rien, rétorqua Dean, toujours aussi agacé. C'est sa désagréable habitude.

Puis il se pencha sur le bout de papier, qu'il déplia. Au bout de quelques secondes, il renifla.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? S'enquit Sam.

- Encore un mot avant de partir, lut Dean, je trouve ça plutôt théâtral, c'est sympa. Bref, désolée de partir comme ça, désolée même d'être venue comme ça. Je n'aurais pas dû. J'ai juste un peu de mal à me contrôler quand vous êtes dans les parages. Enfin je ne suis pas mécontente de vous avoir vus sains et saufs, gardez ça le plus longtemps possible, ce serait bien. Souvenez-vous que vous devrez me tuer, alors restez en vie d'ici là !  
J'ai vu que Carver Edlund allait bientôt publier la suite de vos aventures, je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais je pourrai au moins espérer avoir de vos nouvelles comme ça. Je vous laisse faire vos plans pour sauver le monde, vous êtes plutôt bons dans ce domaine. Je vous fais confiance pour défier même les dieux !  
J'imagine que le pigeon jubile de mon départ, alors dites-lui d'aller se faire voir de ma part. S'il n'a aucune confiance en moi, alors je n'aurai aucun respect pour lui. J'aurais quand même bien voulu savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, il a l'air important pour que Dean retourne sa veste (si tu crois que je t'ai pas vu avec tes regards !)  
Excusez-moi aussi auprès de Bobby, j'ai été un peu irritable. Oui, je sais, c'est un euphémise. Pour ma défense, ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas repris mon apparence humaine. J'aurais du boire mon eau bénite il y a un jour ou deux, mais eh, les temps sont durs, hein ? C'est pas en plein milieu d'une guerre qu'il faut s'économiser.  
Bonne chance à vous, team Free Will. Bye-bye.

- Je ne suis pas un pigeon, se vexa Castiel. Et il me semble que ta veste est dans le bon sens, Dean.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de partir comme ça ? demanda Sam sans tenir compte de l'intervention de l'ange. Je ne crois pas que c'était prévu.

- Non, sinon elle se serait barrée tout de suite.

- Je vous avais dit qu'elle était incontrôlable, remarqua Castiel. Mais elle est revenue dans la maison, je l'ai sentie. Et puis elle est ressortie.

- A quel moment ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, Cas ?

- Eh bien nous parlions d'elle, alors j'ai pensé que c'était grossier de l'interpeler...

- C'était quand exactement ? s'enquit Sam, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment.

- Au moment où tu me disais qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de vous contacter et que tu l'avais presque oubliée.

- Ah merde, soupira l'aîné, mauvais timing. Bah, elle a bien dû comprendre que c'était à cause de toute cette histoire d'Apocalypse et qu'on était débordés.

- De toute façon, c'est trop tard, conclut Bobby. Et on a effectivement pas mal de choses sur le feu.

- A ce propos, ajouta Castiel, je venais à l'origine pour vous dire qu'il y a de l'agitation là-haut. Mes frères semblent excités par quelque chose. Restez sur vos gardes, ça n'augure rien de bon. Je vais me renseigner.

Puis il disparut en un battement d'ailes. Dean grogna. L'ange aussi était assez fort sur ses départs. Il regarda une nouvelle fois la lettre ; il se sentait un peu mal pour Fiona. Sam lui mit la main sur l'épaule et lui lança un regard qu'il n'eut aucun mal à décrypter. S'ils survivaient, ils s'efforceraient de rattraper le coup.


End file.
